Draco's Destiny
by Karen Weasley
Summary: Destiny McLaren has nothing but questions when it comes to her life; Draco Malfoy has nothing but answers when it comes to his life. But when these two meet, everything Draco knows will be turned upside down. Will Destiny find out the truth of who she is, and will she be able to handle it? And will these two be able to withstand the storm of evil, or will the Dark Lord claim both?
1. Prologue

_**Hello! I know that I tried to write this story before, but I didn't really like the way it was going. That's why it's been so long; I was getting it all straight and the way I want it in my head. This time should be a whole lot better! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Prologue**_

A woman strode into the court room with her head held high. She crossed the chamber and gracefully sat in the chair that sat in the exact center of the room so the eyes of every person in the room were fixed on the occupier. As she settled herself in the chair, the chains on the arms clanked menacingly but made no move to bind her to the chair. Slowly, the woman's hazel eyes moved up to lock gazes with the newly elected Minister of Magic.

"Destiny Allie McLaren," he began with authority positively dripping from every syllable. "You have been summoned here to answer for crimes committed during the recent Wizarding War."

"Is this really necessary, Kingsly?!" Narcissa Malfoy screamed from the front row of the public seating.

Destiny turned her gaze to Mrs. Malfoy and bade with her eyes to say nothing further. Turning her expressionless gaze back to Kingsly, Destiny said in a cold voice, "Charges, if you please, Minister."

"The charges are," Kingsly continued, lowering his eyes to a piece of parchment before him, "conspiring to kill Albus Dumbledore, willful use of the Unforgivable Curses, and pledging services to Voldemort."

The members of the council as well as the general public began to whisper following the charges. Finally, Kingsly raised a hand to quiet them. "Miss McLaren, do you understand the charges as they have been presented against you?"

Still staring Kingsly straight in the eyes, Destiny scoffed. "Oh, believe me Minister; I understand _perfectly_ the way the charges have been presented against me, but I do not understand how that is enough to condemn me."

"Would you please explain?" Kingsly prompted.

"Well," Destiny began, "in your eyes, I have tried to kill Professor Dumbledore, I have cursed and controlled people, maybe even killed, while in my right mind, and simply because I have associated with Voldemort I have an evil soul. Is that correct?"

"I believe that is our way of thinking," Kingsly said shortly.

Destiny scoffed again. "You all think you survived the horrors of war…you have no idea, any of you! Some of you fought the Battle of Hogwarts, some of you fought to regain control of the Ministry, and some of you think you won just by hiding and avoiding it all. You somehow think that that's enough to know how horrible this war was, and you think it's enough to take revenge on those that you saw as the enemy. Let me be the first to tell you, you know _**nothing**_ of the true evil behind this war! If you knew half of what people like me went through just to survive let alone protect others…perhaps you would not be so quick to judge who is evil and who is not."

The courtroom was silent for a moment, even a pin wouldn't have dared to interrupt. Finally, Kingsly spoke. "Would you be perhaps inclined, Miss McLaren, to share with us your story so we could better judge you?"

"Very well," Destiny replied. "In order for you all to truly understand, I will deliver the information in exactly the same order and manner that I did." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I suppose I should begin with the day when all of this began: the day I met _him_."

"'Him'?" Kingsly repeated.

"Yes, Minister, him. This story began on the day that I met the most important person in my life…the man who would both save and condemn me at the same time. My story begins with the day that I met Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1

_**House and Prejudice**_

Destiny stared critically at herself in the mirror. She tugged at the black tie secured tightly around her neck. More than anything, she wanted to fling the constricting cloth across the room but resisted the temptation. Sighing, she tucked a stray piece of her raven hair behind her ear and gave her uniform a quick glance. Determined not to appear the broke person she was, she had bought second and even third hand books so she could afford new robes.

The sorting ceremony was due to begin in about fifteen minutes, but Destiny had been told to wait until a house elf came to fetch her. Although quite used to the strange workings of magic now, when the letter from Hogwarts had come for her a month ago, she had been downright floored. She had been a little hesitant at first about Professor McGonagall's claim that she, Destiny Allie McLaren, could perform magic, but once McGonagall had made it clear that she would be leaving her American orphanage…well, she leapt at the chance, however crazy it seemed.

After her trip to Diagon Alley, Destiny had been brought to spend the remainder of the summer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was, as McGonagall explained, a typical procedure, but considering Destiny had no known family anywhere, it was the only option open to her. Destiny hadn't complained; she relished the time and space completely to herself for a change. She had spent the entire month exploring every inch of the castle, trying out each common room, finding all the secret passageways, and reading everything she could get her hands on in the library.

Destiny was brought back to the present by the sound of the door opening. A small house elf stuck its head inside the door. "Miss…" it said in a high voice.

"Yes Tilly?" Destiny replied politely.

"Professor McGonagall says you may come down to the classroom beside the Great Hall now, Miss," Tilly said.

"Thanks Tilly!" Destiny smiled.

Tilly bowed and left the room.

Destiny turned back to the mirror and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing!" she smiled to her reflection, then turned and left the girls dorm.

She quickly skipped down the stairs from the dorm, but paused for a moment in the common room…the Slytherin Common Room, to be precise. Of all the common rooms, Destiny had found that she liked this one the best; it was cool and quiet, and she loved the colors. Wondering if this would be the last time she ever set foot in it, Destiny took a quick walk around the room before climbing up the stairs and leaving through the door that was a wall on the other side.

Hastily, with her new shoes clicking against the stone, Destiny traveled through the dungeons and up to the Entrance Hall. Once there, her eyes widened in shock; there were hundreds of students filing into the Great Hall, all of them laughing and talking with their various groups of friends.

Turning her attention to the door just off to the left, Destiny straightened her robes and, taking a deep breath, pulled the door open. All of the other first years were already there, so Destiny slipped silently inside and pulled the door shut behind her. Spinning around to face the room, she bit her lip, suddenly uncertain about what to do or what to say. No doubt most of them had already found friends on the train or knew people from growing up…who would want to make space for a little orphan American who knew nothing about herself. As she stood there debating what to do next, she felt a hand gently tap her on the shoulder and turned to see who was there.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco Malfoy had been standing, thoroughly bored, against the wall of the room sandwiched between Pansy, a very insecure and sometimes annoying friend, Blaise, a very energetic friend, and Crabbe and Goyle, two cronies who were dumber than rocks and uglier as well. He had turned his head at the sound of the door opening, hoping it was a professor come to release them from the tight confines of the room, but it was a girl. Draco was surprised and slightly confused as to why he hadn't seen her either on the train or in the boats. He watched as her eyes scanned the room, and she bit her lip; she looked almost scared. Intrigued, he gently pushed his way through Pansy and Blaise and came to stand behind her. Gently, he tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around.

When she did, he looked down into deep hazel eyes surrounded by pale skin and framed by raven hair. She was a few inches shorter than him, and she looked up at him quizzically. "You looked out of place," he said smoothly.

The girl smiled. "I was just deciding who the weakest link was so I could latch onto them," she quipped.

Draco laughed. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of seeing you before."

"Well," Destiny sighed, "I haven't exactly been in the main stream of things before now."

Not quite certain what she meant, Draco decided to change the subject. "I'm Malfoy, by the way: Draco Malfoy," he said holding his hand out to her.

She took it with a smile. "I'm Destiny," she replied.

"No surname?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not one that matters," she smiled back.

"What kind of blood are you, then?" Draco asked.

"Umm…about that," Destiny laughed nervously. "I never really got a chance to ask my parents that one…I don't really see much of them."

"Are yours always busy as well?" Draco asked with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Extremely busy," Destiny replied with a grimace. "They never really had a lot of time for me."

"I'm sorry," Draco said, and he really meant it. "I'm guessing they leave you with a relative in America based on your accent."

"Yeah they do," Destiny lied easily. She had spent the last few weeks coming up with ways around telling people she was orphan. "I hate it there, though…that's why McGonagall let me stay here for the rest of the summer after I got my letter. Now _that_ was fun!"

Draco laughed again. "So, Destiny, what house do you want to be in?"

"I really don't care as long as it's not Huffelpuff!" she said, sticking out her tongue.

"But you can't really want to be in Slytherin as much as Gryffindor!" Draco cried.

Destiny shrugged. "I never really got the whole rivalry thing," she explained. "I mean, I read the history of it, but I guess it just never made sense to me. I think prejudice is stupid. People should be judged for who they really are instead of some label they have. Look around this room, for example. Right now, we all have all black on. Two people could become the best of friends and then hate each other just because they got sorted to a different house. Does that make any kind of sense to you?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply when suddenly, several people began to scream. Destiny whirled around to see the house ghosts glide into the room. They seemed to be arguing.

"Uh oh," Destiny giggled, "Peeves must be at it again!"

"The Bloody Baron will fix him," Draco smirked.

"You know it!" Destiny laughed.

"That will do!" a sharp voice called from the door.

Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall at the door. The ghosts glided out of the room, and the students all fell silent. "We are ready for you now. Please form two lines and follow me."

The students hurriedly fell into line, and Draco made sure he was beside Destiny as they left the room; there was something about her that intrigued him.

As the line of first years entered the Great Hall, a gasp rippled through them like a wave as they got their first glimpse of the hall. Destiny simply giggled to herself as she had seen it every day for a month. "They are so easily impressed," she whispered to Draco. "I've seen skies ten times prettier that this one."

Draco smiled in response and continued to move towards the teachers' table at the head of the room. Once they were all in place, Professor McGonagall unrolled a large piece of parchment the gazed down at a hat that was sitting on a stool. Finally, the hat opened its mouth and began to sing a song describing the preferred qualities of each house.

When it had finished and everyone else was applauding, Destiny frowned and whispered to Draco, "I don't like that. It makes it sound like you only have the qualities of the house you get put into…aren't we all a mix of everything?"

Draco never got a chance to reply, for Professor McGonagall had begun to read names from her parchment. When she called his name, "Malfoy, Draco!", he felt Destiny squeeze his hand reassuringly before he climbed up to the stool. The hat had barely touched his head when it cried out, "SLYTHERIN!"

He saw Destiny cheer silently as he climbed off the stool and gave her a quick wink as he crossed over to the cheering table and sat down.

It was only a few people later that Professor McGonagall called, "McLaren, Destiny!"

Destiny climbed up to the stool and sat down. She felt the hat drop over her eyes and then heard a sly voice in her ear. "Well, well, well…aren't you curious!"

_You sound like Mr. Ollivander _Destiny thought.

The hat chuckled. "Too true my dear. Now…let me see…brains! There is no doubt you are quite brilliant, but there is also loyalty. Now here we have cunning and disregard for the rules, but what is this here…oh my!"

_What is it? _Destiny thought.

"It is a bravery far beyond anything I have ever seen! I see that you have quite the adventure before you…an adventure that, I fear, will not be easy. Still…if you stay true to yourself I believe you will come through alright. Good luck, my dear…GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word, and Destiny felt her heart sink. As the hat came off her head, she saw the table on the far left cheering like mad, but her gaze sought the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy at the opposite table. His expression was crestfallen as Destiny crossed to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a pair of red-headed twin boys. She locked gazes with him and felt tears in her eyes as she realized the inevitable; this sorting had just made her first friendship a whole lot more difficult.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Double, Double Boils and Trouble**_

Destiny sighed and refocused her stare to the table in front of her. _Just my luck…_she thought bitterly. _My very first ever friend, and I lose him to stupid prejudice! _At that moment, Destiny felt a tap on her shoulder interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi there!" one of the red-haired boys said with a grin.

"Hi," Destiny replied with an attempt at a smile.

"What's your name, new Gryffindor?" the other twin asked with a grin identical to his brothers.

"I'm Destiny," she said. "Who are you two?"

"I'm George Weasley," the boy on her immediate right said.

"And I'm Fred Weasley," the other twin added.

"Nice to meet you," Destiny said with a small laugh. "Please don't be offended if I mix you up from time to time."

"We won't be," George said.

"We'd probably just go along with it anyway," Fred added with a grin.

"We're kind of known for that," George grinned.

"So you're pranksters," Destiny supplied. "Good to know."

The sorting continued quite normally until McGonagall called, "Potter, Harry," to the stool.

Everyone in the hall began to whisper to each other as a boy with black hair and glasses climbed up to try on the hat. Destiny was just as intrigued as everyone else; she had read a little about Harry Potter during the summer of course, and she wondered if they might become friends. They did have quite a bit in common after all.

The hat seemed to take just as long with Harry as it had with Destiny, but it finally called, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the table where Destiny sat exploded with cheers.

Fred and George began chanting, "We got Potter!" over and over again while Harry slid into the seat next to Destiny.

"Hi," he said as he sat down.

"Hi," Destiny replied.

After Harry had been sorted, the ceremony finished with little excitement except for another Weasley joining the Gryffindor table. Once Professor McGonagall had cleared away both Sorting Hat and stool, an old man with a long white beard and half-moon glasses stood up at the teachers' table. He spread his arms wide and beamed around at all of them before beginning to speak. "I have several announcements to make, but first…tuck in!"

Destiny grinned as she looked down at the table to see it filled with food. Glancing to her left, she saw that Harry's jaw had dropped, and she couldn't help but laugh. "It's alright, you know," she said as she began piling her plate. "You can take what you want and as much as you want here…it'll just keep coming back!"

Harry grinned at her before diving into the nearest plate.

Over the next hour, Destiny listened carefully as everyone around her began discussing their families. One boy seemed to have one muggle parent and one wizard parent which Destiny knew meant he was a half-blood. Another boy who was eating with one hand and clutching a toad in the other was pure-blood but lived with his grandmother. A girl with bushy brown hair was busy venting to anyone who would listen about how she hoped that knowing all her textbooks by heart would help make up for the fact that she was muggle born.

Destiny shook her head in silent thought. At this table, it didn't seem to matter what type of blood you had, but she knew that the table on the opposite side of the hall felt very differently.

When the feast had ended, Dumbledore stood up again and gave a brief speech warning students not to go into the Forbidden Forest or the third floor corridor.

"What's so special about the third floor?" George muttered.

"I wish I knew," Destiny whispered back. "All the teachers have been in and out of there for the past month, so whatever it is it must be important."

"How do you know that?" Fred asked.

"I've been alone here since the beginning of August; I had time to learn everything about the place including all the secret passageways."

"Really?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All of them?" Fred asked.

Destiny nodded. "I even found some that don't look like they've been used since the place was built!"

Both Fred and George's jaws dropped. "You are showing us those later!" they hissed in unison as Destiny was herded off with the other first years.

As the group of first year Gryffindors followed their prefect (Percy Weasley) up to the common room, Destiny was waving to several portraits she knew when suddenly…

"WHOA!" a girl with curly brown hair tied in a ponytail shrieked as she fell backwards.

Destiny put her arms up quickly to try and catch the girl, but they both ended up falling backwards down to the landing. "Ouch," Destiny groaned as she wriggled out from under the other girl.

"I'm sorry," the girl groaned as she moved off Destiny. "I'm such a klutz! I was looking up at the paintings, and I lost my balance. I'm sorry," she repeated looking very sheepish.

"It's fine," Destiny sighed as she pulled herself to her feet and brushed the dust from her robes. "I know the paintings are distracting; you should've seen me on my first day here. I'm Destiny by the way."

"I'm Alexis King," the girl replied with a smile.

"You a Gryffindor too?" Destiny asked.

"Yep," Alexis replied.

"Keep up please," Percy called down to them.

"Let's go," Destiny said, offering her hand down to Alexis and pulling her to her feet.

After Percy had shown them how to get into the common room and where to find their beds, Destiny and Alexis climbed up a spiral staircase to their dorm room. Their trunks had been set up at the foot of two beds right next to each other. Destiny was just to the right of the door, Alexis was to her left, then a girl named Lavender Brown, then Parvati Patil, then finally the bushy haired chatterbox Hermione Granger opposite Destiny.

Destiny knelt next to her trunk and began unpacking all her clothes, books, and equipment. She sighed as she hung up her gold and red ties; she had never liked those colors much. Once all of her belongings were safely stored, Destiny changed into her nightclothes and climbed into her four poster bed, pulling the curtains shut around her. She closed her eyes and had just begun to drift off when…

"What do you think our first class will be tomorrow?" Hermione Granger whispered loudly. "I do hope I don't get lost on the way; this place is so big! I've memorized our course books, of course, but I hope that that's enough. Do you think the teachers will be nice? What about-"

"Look, Hermione, right?" Destiny snapped, sticking her head out between the gap in her curtains. "I get that you're excited about class, but some of us would rather be awake for the actual thing than the preamble, so if you don't mind shutting up, that would be much appreciated."

She heard Hermione spluttering as she pulled her head back into the safety of her curtains and again closed her eyes.

The next few days passed quickly for everyone. For her part, Destiny quickly discovered she had a natural talent for magic and picked up on everything she was taught almost instantly. Unfortunately, that meant she suffered the wrath of Hermione Granger, who had, apparently, come to school with the expectation of being top of the class.

Hermione never seemed to miss an opportunity to point out how unfair it was that some people were just able to do a spell or wand movement perfectly without having studied for hours at a time. Not that anyone listened to her, though. The rest of the Gryffindor first years all came to love and admire Destiny and even some members of Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff seemed impressed especially since it didn't seem like she cared what house a person was from; she helped anyone and everyone who asked. The true test of this didn't come, however, until the first Transfiguration lesson of the term.

Destiny came walking briskly into the classroom a few minutes early and took a swift look around the room. On one side of the room were the Gryffindors with a seat open next to Granger in the front and an open table in the back. On the other side of the room were the Slytherins with a seat open next to Malfoy up front and nothing else. Making a fast decision, Destiny walked down the aisle closest to the Slytherins and sat gracefully down in the seat next to Draco Malfoy.

All the Gryffindors gaped openly as she pulled out her book and wand without a care in the world. The Slytherins, too, waited silently to see what their leader would do in response to the gutsy Gryffindor.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm getting ready for class," Destiny said simply. "And you can put the parchment away; Professor McGonagall starts with a practical lesson."

Malfoy gaped at her. "I meant, why are you sitting with me? You belong over there with the other losers."

Destiny looked him straight in the eye. "I sat here because I like to sit up front in class. The only seats over there that were open were the ones in the back, which I hate, or the one next to Granger whom I cannot stand. Get it?"

Several of the Gryffindors snickered while Hermione sulked. It was now the Slytherins turn to gape as Destiny successfully shut down their leader.

"It won't kill you to put up with me for a day," Destiny continued. "Besides, I thought you and I were friends," she added in a whisper so only he could hear her.

Draco twitched. "You're a Gryffindor," he said simply as though that were enough of an explanation.

"And you know how I feel about that," Destiny shot back. "It shouldn't matter!"

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but Professor McGonagall chose that moment to stroll into the classroom which forced him to swallow his retort.

After McGonagall had turned her desk into a pig and back, the class forgot all about Destiny and Draco sitting together and instead focused on getting started. McGonagall gave each one of them a match and told them to turn it into a needle.

Once everyone began, it became clear just how difficult this class was going to be. Even Destiny took two or three tries before she made any difference to her match. "Maybe you should've read the book," Hermione hissed at her.

"Nope…" Destiny said as she screwed up her face in concentration. "I just need to-ah there we go!" she cried happily as the match changed color. Within a few more waves of her wand, Destiny's match was now a shiny silver needle.

Draco, on the other hand, was having real trouble. He kept waving his wand violently, but no progress was being made on the match, and he was starting to get really frustrated. "Stupid spell," he muttered under his breath after another failed attempt.

Destiny glanced over at him and bit her lip as she watched him try again to no success. "You're waving your wand too hard," she said quietly.

"What?" Draco spat at her.

"You're not trying to kill the thing," she said, a little louder this time. "You're wand movements are too sharp; try being a bit more fluid like this." She demonstrated.

Draco tried again, but still nothing happened. "Some help you are," he scoffed.

"I would have been if you had listened to me," Destiny said patiently. "Relax your arm," she coached. "Now, try waving it like this." She reached over and guided his arm with her own into a more fluid motion. "See…it's all about being gentle and patient."

At first, Draco had felt awkward and angry that she had had the nerve to help him in such a way, but after a few moments, he relaxed against the pressure of her hand on his. Suddenly, he noticed that she had pulled her arm away and that he was continuing the motion on his own.

"Now try it on the match," Destiny smiled encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath, Draco waved his wand and muttered the incantation. His match changed to silver, and he let out a gasp of triumph.

"See," Destiny said quietly.

Draco looked sheepishly at her, but the bell rang before he could say anything. He glanced at the board to copy down the homework then turned to talk to the Gryffindor, but she had already gone.

"Are you mental?" Ron Weasley hissed at Destiny later that day. "You were helping Malfoy!"

"So what?" Destiny asked while she loaded her dinner plate.

"He's a nasty little git, that's what," Ron said firmly.

"Not really," Destiny said with a shrug. "You just have to be patient and not rise to his taunting, that's all."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "She just doesn't get it."

But as it would turn out, Destiny's "not getting it" would prove to be a great deal of help later that week.

Friday meant an afternoon off, but for the Gryffindors it also meant two hours in the dungeons with Snape and the Slytherins for double potions.

Destiny was slightly worried about this class. As much of a natural as she was in her other classes, she was concerned that Snape's rumored favoritism towards Slytherin house would throw her off. She wasn't obsessed with being number one (unlike Granger), but she did have a pet peeve about things being fair. Nonetheless, she traipsed down to the dungeons with Ron and Harry.

Upon entering the classroom, she sat herself on the aisle seat next to Harry and waited for Snape to begin the lesson. As soon as Snape entered the room, the whole dungeon fell silent.

Snape moved like a cross between a bat and a snake with a quick, graceful walk that seemed to ooze cold, darkness, and fear. His voice had the power to keep a class quiet with the slightest whisper but also had the power to terrify once raised or lowered beyond normal level.

To begin class, Snape read through roll call and made eye contact with every student as he went. When he reached Destiny's name, he seemed to stare at her longer than anyone else, and Destiny shuddered at the look in his eyes. It wasn't something she could understand or articulate, but it made her uneasy.

Upon finishing the roll call, Snape began to ask a series of very difficult questions that were all aimed at Harry. Every time Snape asked a question, Harry responded with, "I don't know, sir," while Granger's hand continued to come closer and closer to knocking the ceiling. Destiny rolled her eyes; she too knew the answers, but she also could plainly see that Snape wasn't looking for the right answers, but an excuse to pick on Harry.

Not long after, Snape began breaking everyone off into pairs in order to brew a simple potion to cure boils. He paired Harry and Ron together, and Destiny was relieved when he didn't put her with Granger. Instead, she had been told to set up a cauldron with Draco Malfoy.

"Long time no see," she whispered with a smirk.

"Now I can pay you back for Transfiguration," he replied with a smirk of his own.

"What makes you think I'll need help?" Destiny quipped.

Draco shrugged. "Mum always said I was good at potions," he replied simply.

For the next few minutes, everyone worked quietly and diligently. Destiny's eyes were either glued to the book, carefully reading the instructions, on her hand as it guided a knife through her ingredient, or on the potion as she stirred it.

Malfoy, however, had one eye on whatever he was doing and the other on his partner. Suddenly, he noticed her about to make a critical mistake and seized her wrist. "No!" he hissed sharply.

"What?" Destiny asked with fear in her eyes.

"You have to take the cauldron off the fire before you put the porcupine quills in otherwise-"

Suddenly a loud hiss echoed through the room as the cauldron in front of Draco and Destiny (Neville's) melted.

"…that will happen," Draco said exasperatedly as he pulled Destiny and himself to stand on a table to avoid the potion that was spreading across the floor.

"Idiot boy!" Snape shouted at Neville who dropped his book in surprise.

As the book hit the table, some of the potion splashed just enough for some to land on Destiny's hand. She gasped in pain as the spot stung and burned as a boil formed there.

Draco instinctively seized her hand and looked closely at it for a moment before pulling out his wand.

"G-gently remember," Destiny reminded him as she desperately fought back tears of pain.

"I know, just relax," Draco replied quietly. He waved his wand over her hand and muttered something Destiny couldn't hear, and the boil disappeared. "Better?" he asked.

Destiny nodded. "Thank you. Not just for fixing my hand but also for stopping me before I did that to us."

"Like I said, it's payback for Transfiguration," he replied simply. "Don't get used to it…you're still a Gryffindor."

"And I still don't care," Destiny chanted back.

Draco rolled his eyes, and Destiny smirked.

_Destiny paused a moment in her story, and Kingsly took the opportunity to ask a question. "So, did this arrangement continue?"_

"_Yes it did," Destiny smiled. "Draco continued to struggle in Transfiguration, and so he kept repaying me in Potions. We were the best in the class, and I think we just got used to it. We tortured each other, though."_

"_So what happened next?" a member of the council asked._

"_Nothing really important," Destiny shrugged. "Our first flying lesson Draco stole Neville's Rememberall, and Harry got it back and made the house quidditch team. It would've been me, but Alexis got ahold of my arm and wouldn't let me go. Anyway, we'd be here for years if I told you everything, so I'll just stick to the important stuff. When summer came, Fred and George Weasley offered to take me home with them, so that's what I did. School started again, and the Chamber of Secrets was opened again. I guess it was around Christmas that things started to get really interesting."_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long wait everyone; my muse shut down on me. This chapter is more fluff and background information, but it sets up for the next chapter and a lot of the later chapters as well.**_

_**The Girl Who Saved Christmas**_

Christmas time had come once again to Hogwarts. The grounds were covered in a thick blanket of snow and common room seats by the fire became valuable property. Decorations began to emerge all over the school, and Hagrid could be seen dragging the usual dozen pine trees into the Great Hall for decoration. The air of festivities, however, didn't quite reach the students.

The fear and suspicion seemed to emanate from this unknown source that was the elusive Chamber of Secrets. Students traveled the hallways in groups, shooting frightened glances over their shoulders and around corners. The only student that seemed to be free from this fear was Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy prowled the halls with an expression of annoyance and anger.

"It's because he's just dying to tell everyone that it's him," Ron argued when Destiny pointed this out. "He's just upset someone else is getting credit for his dirty work."

But Destiny wasn't so sure. She felt a stabbing pang of guilt every time she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione locked themselves into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to brew the Polyjuice Potion that would later be used to spy on Malfoy. More than once, she had been tempted to dump the potion down the drain, but something always held her back. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was the pull to belong with her peers, or maybe it was just weakness, but she never dumped that cauldron…but she also never believed Malfoy was behind the attacks.

More and more often Destiny had to force herself not to punch Ron or Granger in the face as they continued to make rude comments involving Draco. She understood that Draco had called Granger a "mudblood", but in all fairness, she had insinuated that Draco had no talent at quidditch; anyone would've lashed out under those circumstances. Harry, she noticed, did not take as much part in the insults but still believed that Malfoy was behind everything.

On a particularly trying afternoon after almost all the students had gone home for the holidays, the Gryffindor common room was not a good place to be if you were looking for quiet.

"For the millionth time, Ron, the potion is not ready yet!" Hermione scolded.

"Well, can't you make it go faster?" Ron pouted. "I really want to bust Malfoy, and the holidays have already started!"

"Ron, it should be ready by Christmas, so stop nagging me!"

"What if there's another attack between now and then?" Ron shot back.

Destiny slammed her book shut against her knee and groaned loudly. "I have had enough of you two!" she screamed. "You're driving me mad! I'm going to the library where I can read in peace, so stay out of there, Granger. C'mon Morgana," she said to her cat who instantly hopped off the couch and walked to the portrait hole beside her twelve year old mistress.

Morgana had come to Destiny during her first year while exploring another secret passageway. The cat had no collar or other means of identification, so Destiny had just decided to keep her. Destiny was constantly amazed at Morgana's almost human tendencies, and she now counted the cat as one of her friends.

"Honestly, the never shut up!" Destiny exclaimed to her cat once they were in the hall.

Morgana meowed in agreement. She didn't much care for the noisy bookworm or the mean boy.

"I'm hoping the library will be quiet; there aren't that many people left."

As they neared the library, Morgana's ears perked up and her nose twitched as she caught a familiar scent on the air. She meowed happily.

"What is it, girl?" Destiny asked. "You know someone?"

Morgana meowed and walked into the library.

Destiny laughed lightly and headed for a window chair near the back where she could read her book in peace. She had been waiting all year to read this book again as she only read it during the month of December: _A Christmas Carol. _She curled up against the pillows and began to read.

All was silent in the library until about half an hour later. Destiny had just reached the part where Marley's chains would be clanking the basement of Scrooge's house when a loud bang reverberated through the library. Destiny jumped at least a foot off the seat and looked around wildly to find the source of the noise. Morgana meowed angrily from the end of the seat, but Destiny shushed her; she had heard something.

Quietly, she moved towards the bookshelves that blocked her corner from view of the rest of the library, and she cautiously peered around the corner. Draco Malfoy was sitting at one of the tables with a book and parchment as though he was doing homework, but that isn't what he was actually doing.

His eyes were focused on something in his hands, and he seemed so sad. "'We have a trip planned to France for business' as if Father!" he muttered darkly. "I believed him until I wrote to Mother asking how France was, and she asked me what I was talking about. He just didn't want me home; well I'll show him…I didn't want to go home anyway! Stupid holiday…"

Destiny felt her heart break listening to him; so that was why he had been in such a sour mood lately! She cautiously walked out from behind the bookshelves. "Hey Draco," she said quietly.

Malfoy's head whipped around at the sound of her voice. "What do you want McLaren?" he sneered.

Destiny's eyes flashed dangerously. "You know I don't like it when people call me that. I just came over to try and be nice, but apparently you're too locked up in self-pity to hear it!"

"Eavesdropping were we?" he asked angrily.

"You are beyond impossible!" she cried, and made to storm away, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Wait…I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk…I'm just-"

"Ticked at your father, I know, but don't take it out on me," Destiny said in a slightly quieter tone.

Draco tugged her arm in the direction of an empty chair, and Destiny sat down. The two sat in awkward silence for a moment. "What's wrong besides your father?" Destiny asked. "You don't normally have a problem at least talking to me."

Draco laughed slightly. "We're normally in class where we don't have a choice."

"Is that the only reason you talk to me?" Destiny asked in a hurt voice.

Draco looked up to see her eyes glistening with tears. "No," he whispered. "It's not the only reason…I just don't know what to say to you…all we talk about is spells or potions."

"It doesn't have to be that way…" Destiny coaxed gently. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you? I mean, I know it's your father, but if you need someone to vent to…" she trailed off hopefully.

Draco sighed and looked up at her. "Just before the list went around for the holidays, my father wrote and said that he and Mum were going to France and that I should stay here. I didn't really care. I wrote to Mum and told her to enjoy herself and not worry about me. After everyone left, I got her letter back. She had no idea what I was talking about…"

"So they didn't really go anywhere," Destiny supplied.

"No…he lied to me so I would stay away…" Draco broke off and turned away from her.

Destiny bit her lip, not quite certain what to do with a crying Draco Malfoy. Maybe it was finally time to tell him the truth about her own family. She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm so sorry. It may be hard to believe, but I understand exactly how you feel."

"Did your parents do it to you too?" Draco asked, still not looking at her.

"In a way," Destiny replied. "Draco there's…there's something I need to tell you. It's something that I should've told you a while ago, but…"

"What?" Draco asked. "It can't be worse than a father that lied to you so you stayed at school."

Destiny swallowed and took a deep breath. "I don't have parents."

That got Draco's attention. "What?" he asked.

"What I told you about being left in America was true…I was found on the doorstep of a muggle orphanage…that's where I grew up. That's also why I was here for the summer before our first year and why I don't go anywhere for the holidays. I don't know who my parents were. Even my last name is fake."

"What do you mean, 'fake'?"

"The owner of the orphanage gave it to me. She said that when I was found on the doorstep, all I had was a necklace with my first name on it…no last name, and no indication where I came from."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked.

"Because as much as I hate the idea of prejudice, I knew you wouldn't want to be friends with me unless I was a pureblood. I had read that the Malfoys were one of the oldest pureblood families in existence…I just wanted a friend so much…I was ready to lie if that was what it took."

Draco's jaw dropped; for the first time, he saw a glimmer of Destiny's point. She was the same person now as she was five minutes ago when he had thought she was pureblood…was there really any truth to pureblood superiority?

"Do you mind me asking you something?" Draco finally asked.

"Go for it," Destiny said with a small laugh. "At least you haven't called me a mudblood yet."

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to," Draco whispered. "You said you understood how I was feeling," he continued before Destiny could reply to his first comment. "How?"

Destiny shrugged. "How do you become an orphan? Your parents either die or leave you because they don't want you. Since my parents were British, and I grew up in an American orphanage, I can only guess they left me there which means they didn't want me…"

Malfoy looked at the girl next to him with new eyes. He gently put a hand on top of hers. "Looks like we have something in common then," he said with a hopeless smile.

"Yeah," Destiny said halfway between a laugh and a sob. "I guess we do."

"So, do you hate Christmas?" Malfoy asked.

"What?" Destiny asked in surprise.

"Well, with it being based around the concept of family, I was just curious how you felt about it."

"I used to hate it," Destiny admitted. "Nothing was really fun at the orphanage, but last year changed that. Fred and George made such a big deal out of it for me…it was so much fun."

"But they aren't here this year, so where does that leave you?" Draco pressed.

Destiny shrugged. "I guess right back where I was originally. I mean, Harry's trying, but Ron and Granger just cancel out whatever Harry does."

"I guess they would," Draco agreed.

"What about you?" Destiny asked. "What's Christmas been like for you?"

"It's been stupid parties where I'm just the next Malfoy heir for Father to show off. The parties are all about showing off our money and manor. Mum tried to make it fun for me, but Father…"

"I get it," Destiny said quickly. "Sounds like we could both use a change of pace."

Draco snorted with laughter. "As if that's possible."

"Why not?" Destiny asked. "We could spend the holidays together and enjoy ourselves. No one would notice."

Draco seemed to consider the possibility for a moment. "You really think we could get away with it?"

"Sure," Destiny replied. "Ron and Granger will think I'm hiding from them, Harry won't ask questions, and no one else is here!"

"Crabb and Goyle are here," Draco muttered.

"Oh dang…I forgot about them!" Destiny scowled.

But Draco shook his head and smirked. "They're too stupid to realize what's going on. I could even give you Slytherin robes, and they wouldn't think anything of it."

"Sounds like a plan," Destiny grinned.

For the next few days, Draco and Destiny secretly met all over the school to just talk and make each other laugh. As she had predicted, Ron and Hermione never said a word about her running off, and Harry didn't ask questions. Draco was in a state of utter confusion. Destiny was a Gryffindor…a Gryffindor with unknown parentage, and yet she had become a necessary part of his day. What would his father say if he found out?

"He would probably tell you that I'm a no-good mudblood that doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you," Destiny smirked when he voiced his concern out loud. "The real question, Draco, is whether or not you'd agree with him."

Draco paused and thought for a moment. "I wouldn't," he finally muttered. "You're no different than me…we have so much in common."

"But I might be a mud-"

"Will you please stop calling yourself that?" Draco finally snapped.

Destiny beamed in triumph. "Of course…I was just waiting for you to ask," she grinned.

Finally it was Christmas morning. Destiny woke up to the sound of the dorm door slamming as Hermione left to go see Harry and Ron. Rolling her eyes, Destiny pulled herself to the edge of her bed to find a small pile of neatly wrapped presents. She pulled them up on her bed and began to tear the paper off.

Fred and George had given her a Zonko's joke pack, Mrs. Weasley had sent a lovely package containing a sweater and sweets, the Hogwarts house elves had given her a box of homemade cat treats for Morgana, and Harry had given her a book on flying tricks and stunts…but then what was this box at the bottom?

Destiny looked quizzically at the box. There was no label on it, but she decided to throw caution to the winds and open it anyway. Once she had it open, she gasped at the contents. Resting neatly on the black velvet was a simple silver bangle decorated with green designs. She pulled the jewelry out of its box and saw the simple note that had been place underneath.

Happy Christmas Destiny…meet me after dinner tonight-Draco

Smiling widely, Destiny slipped the bangle on her wrist and proceeded to dress for the day.

When Destiny entered the common room, Harry stood up from an armchair and came over to meet her. "Happy Christmas, Destiny!" he said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Destiny smiled back. "Thanks for the book, by the way!"

"No problem," Harry grinned. "Listen, Hermione says the potion's ready…we were gonna do it tonight if you want to help."

Destiny bit her lip and thought about the note from Draco. "Sorry, Harry…I can't. I never got a Slytherin's hair."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. You never really seemed to like the idea anyway."

"I didn't," Destiny admitted. "I just don't think it's him."

"I know, but I still want to check. I'll see you later."

Destiny forced a smile and waved as Harry left the common room. Once he was gone, she let out a breath and collapsed into an armchair. This constant lying to her friends was beginning to wear on her. She hated not telling Harry where she was really going, and she hated not telling Draco what was about to happen to him that night, but she hated the idea of what would happen if she did tell even more. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes furiously until tiny spots of color exploded behind her eyelids. She would not allow Harry, Ron, and Granger to ruin Christmas for her or Draco.

Suddenly, she sat bolt upright. A wave of panic had just swept through her, and she stared down at the bracelet on her wrist. "I don't have a present for him!" she breathed. "What am I going to do?" She leapt up and began pacing around the room.

"Would Miss excuse Tilly?" a voice squeaked from somewhere around Destiny's knees.

She looked down to see her house elf friend. "Oh hi there, Tilly: I'm sorry."

"No need to be, Miss," Tilly smiled. "Tilly just wanted to bring Miss some Christmas cookies. They were not ready to be delivered with your other presents. Tilly is sorry."

"Oh please don't apologize, Tilly!" Destiny gasped. "Thank you so much for the cookies! They're the best in the world!"

As she bit into one, an idea finally hit her. "Hey Tilly…" she began. "I know you and the others are really busy today with the feast tonight, but could you maybe help me with something?"

"Anything for Miss," Tilly said seriously.

"Can you help me make another batch of these?"

"Of course Miss, but Tilly could do it herself if Miss has other plans."

"No these are special, Tilly," Destiny grinned. "I want to make them myself, but I don't know how."

"Tilly will help Miss then," Tilly nodded and pulled Destiny from the common room down to the kitchens.

_**I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review; they make my day!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Polyjuice Potion**_

"_Your present for Mr. Malfoy was Christmas Cookies?" Kingsly asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Destiny shrugged. "I was broke and didn't have a better idea or the time to do anything else. Besides, I wanted something to do for the day."_

"_I remember Tilly's cookies," a council member said wistfully. "They really were the best in the world. What happened when you delivered them?"_

_Destiny chuckled darkly. "Well, it took me three tries before I finally made a batch that was any good, and by then dinner was over. I took the tray and headed down towards the Slytherin common room…"_

Destiny hurried through the silent hallways and tightened her hold on the covered tray as she descended the steps to the dungeons. The dungeons were freezing this time of year, and Destiny could feel her hands beginning to go numb as her breath became visible in the air before her.

She moved though passage after passage, winding through the endless maze of corridors that led to the Slytherin common room. She hoped that Draco would be around to let her in; the cold was really beginning to get to her. As she rounded the final corner, she heard voices ahead of her and paused to see who it was.

"What are you doing down here, Weasley?"

Destiny gasped quietly; it was Draco!

"Mind your attitude Malfoy!" Percy Weasley replied tersely.

Peering around the corner, Destiny saw Draco flanked by Crabbe and Goyle watching Percy disappear around another corner. Draco had said that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't cause a problem if they saw her and Draco together, so Destiny took her chance and hurried towards them.

"Hi," she said happily once she was near enough to them.

Crabbe and Goyle turned to look at her, and Destiny saw their eyes widen and their jaws drop. Warning bells went off inside her head instantly; the real Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't react that fast which must mean…

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked her.

Destiny hesitated before holding out the tray. "Someone asked me to deliver these to you," she lied while still trying to convey the truth to Draco with her eyes.

Draco smirked coldly. "Why would they send you?"

"I just happened to be there," Destiny replied, slightly taken aback by Draco's cold expression.

"I mean," he drawled, still staring at her with his coldest smirk, "why would anyone want anything from the ugliest mudblood in the entire school?"

Destiny's face flushed as tears filled her eyes. She heard the tray of cookies smash to the ground before she turned sharply on her heel and ran from the dungeons.

Her feet carried her back up through the maze and into the entrance hall without a conscious thought. Once there, all she could think about was needing to be alone…or at least, mostly alone. She tore through the halls and up to the second floor girl's bathroom that was haunted by Moaning Myrtle.

Destiny ad Myrtle had become friends the previous year, and Myrtle had told Destiny to come to her if she ever needed to just cry. Well, she needed to now.

Destiny burst into the bathroom and immediately headed for the stall in the back corner. "Myrtle?" she choked out. "Are you in here?"

Myrtle stuck her head out of the stall and pressed a transparent finger to her lips. She pointed at a nearby stall that Destiny noticed was closed. "Granger," Myrtle mouthed, and Destiny clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

Myrtle pointed at the ceiling and Destiny nodded before running out of the bathroom. She knew what Myrtle had meant; there was another girl's bathroom on the floor above. Destiny crept into the bathroom and looked quickly around for signs of other people in the room, but the bathroom was empty. She headed over to the stall where Myrtle had just emerged before plopping down on the floor in despair.

"Now, tell me what's wrong," Myrtle said kindly.

Destiny's mind flew back to Draco's words, and the tears sprang afresh to her eyes. She let out a brief gasp before she began to cry in earnest. "Oh Myrtle!" she sobbed. "Promise me you'll never be mean to me!"

"Why would I be mean to you?" Myrtle asked in shock. "You're the only person that's ever nice to me in this place."

"And you're the only one that's nice to me!" Destiny sobbed.

"Who was mean to you?" Myrtle demanded gently. "Was it Granger?"

"N-no not this time," Destiny replied. "It was…it was…Draco!" she wailed.

"What did he say to you?"

"He-he said I was the ugliest mudblood in the school," Destiny cried. "I was just bringing him his present, and he didn't even want it!"

"Oh Destiny…" Myrtle sighed sympathetically. "I know how you feel."

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened, and Destiny's face froze in fear.

"Hello?" a girl called. "Is someone in here?"

Destiny knew that voice; it was Alexis King.

Alexis came around the corner and saw Destiny sitting on the floor with Myrtle floating close to her. "Destiny, what's wrong?" she asked kindly.

"It's nothing Alexis," Destiny lied as she wiped her eyes. "I just-"

"She got made fun of again!" Myrtle exclaimed.

"Myrtle!" Destiny hissed.

Alexis, however, gasped in horror. "Oh my gosh, by who?" she asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Destiny muttered.

"But I thought you two got along," Alexis said, confused.

"I thought we did too," Destiny whispered as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"Awe I'm so sorry," Alexis said, moving to kneel beside Destiny. "I know we've never been the best of friends, but if you need someone…"

Destiny looked over at Alexis. Alexis had been a bit of an outcast ever since they had started school. She was a bit clumsy and a bit loud, and so most people tended to make fun of her. Even Destiny had tended to overlook her, but now she saw a girl that understood her pain and wanted to help even though they didn't know each other that well. Finally cracking a small smile, Destiny nodded.

"Thanks," she managed. "Could we maybe…you know…be friends?"

Alexis grinned from ear to ear. "Yes please!" she cried.

"Thanks," Destiny said again.

"No thank you," Alexis said seriously before pulling Destiny into a hug.

Myrtle smiled before exiting the bathroom the same way she had entered, determined to take Granger, Ron, and Harry's mind off of Destiny so they wouldn't bother her.

The next few weeks were somewhere between amazing and horrifying for Destiny. Classes became a nightmare, while time outside of class became fantastic. Alexis and Destiny had quickly become the inseparable best friends. They sat next to each other in class, they walked everywhere together, they ate together, and they spent hours in their dorm room talking late into the night.

Another unexpected friend came in the form of little Ginny Weasley. Destiny was already on great terms with Fred and George, but she had always thought Ginny was really quiet. One night when Destiny had looked particularly down, Ginny had come over and shown her a diary.

"He talks to you," she had whispered excitedly. "His name is Tom Riddle, and he's really nice. Try talking to him about Malfoy…it might make you feel better."

Destiny, after that night, had become almost as attached to the diary as Ginny, and they traded it back and forth for weeks after.

Still, even Alexis and Ginny (plus her diary) could not completely fill the gap Draco, now referred to as Malfoy, had left in Destiny's life. The worst day was the first day back to potions after the holidays.

As Snape explained the instructions for their potion, Destiny realized that this would be the first potion she made without Malfoy, and her heart plummeted. She glanced over at Alexis who nodded reassuringly, but Destiny wasn't convinced. As great a friend as Alexis was, she was no potions master. Snape ordered them to break into pairs, and Destiny saw Malfoy headed in her direction.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" Destiny asked coolly.

"To make our potion, what else?" Malfoy replied.

"Oh sorry, I'm working with Alexis today," Destiny said with a fake smile.

If Malfoy was affected by this, his face did not betray him. In fact, the only change that occurred was a slight tightening of his upper lip before he merely nodded and strutted away to work with Pansy.

"Good girl!" Alexis whispered in Destiny's ear. "That'll show him."

"Yeah…sure," Destiny muttered still staring after him.

"Hey the cauldron's over here," Alexis said with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh yeah the potion!" Destiny said, finally snapping out of her reverie.

"_How did the potion turn out?" Kingsly asked with a knowing smile._

"_No better for me than it did for him," Destiny said smugly. "Alexis and I weren't the best, but we at least got an E. Draco and Pansy barely got an E."_

"_Was that a problem?" a council member asked._

_Destiny smiled knowing what the man meant. "You mean did Hermione pick on me for it? The truth is she couldn't because she barely scrapped an E as well. I still did better than her, but it was a close thing."_

"_Wait," a council member said suddenly. "If this was the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened again…didn't you and Ms. Granger both get attacked?"_

_Many of the council and audience began to mutter amongst themselves until Kingsly raised his hand for silence again._

"_Yes we did," Destiny said solemnly. "That was months later, though. We were the last ones. It was the day of the quidditch match against Huffelpuff…"_

Destiny's quill flew furiously across the Transfiguration essay she was writing. She knew the quidditch match was soon, but she wanted to finish this paper first. The bracelet Malfoy had given her for Christmas had fallen out of her trunk that morning and had triggered a most foul mood. Destiny had removed herself from human contact, therefore, and had ventured to the library to be alone and calm herself down before the match.

Just as she was finishing, she heard someone tearing through the shelves beside her and got up to investigate. Sticking her head around the corner she saw…

"Granger?" Destiny said in shock. "What are you doing in here this early?"

"I have to find-" Hermione trailed off as her finger ran along the titles. "Here it is!" she cried finally. She pulled the tome off the shelf and hurriedly riffled through the pages until she let out a shout of triumph.

"What are you on about?" Destiny asked curiously.

"This!" Hermione whispered excitedly. "This is the creature in the Chamber!"

Destiny looked at the page. "A Basilisk?" she said after quickly reading the information.

Hermione nodded, and Destiny thought for a moment. "So no one's died because everyone just saw the reflection, right?" she mused.

"That's right!" Hermione cried eagerly. "And all the spiders have been leaving because-"

"They're terrified of it; yeah it all makes sense except for how it's been getting around."

Hermione smiled and scribbled a single word at the bottom of the page before holding it back out for Destiny to see.

"'Pipes'…you mean it's been using the school pluming to get around?!" Destiny cried.

"Exactly," Hermione said. "That's why Harry heard that voice in the walls."

"Fair enough," Destiny conceded.

"We have to go tell Harry and Ron!" Hermione cried and tore the page from the book.

"There might just be hope for you yet, Granger," Destiny smiled. "You just ruined a library book."

Hermione blushed but continued to smile as she replaced the book on the shelf. "We have to hurry; they'll be heading out to the pitch soon."

"Alright just let me grab my essay real quick," Destiny said as she gathered her things and pulled them into her bag.

As the girls exited the library and began to head off down the corridor, Destiny suddenly slowed and began to dig around in her bag. "What are you doing?" Hermione cried in frustration.

"I'm getting my mirror so I can see if I got ink on my face," Destiny explained as she continued to dig through her bag. "I'm still not used to quill and ink and it has a tendency to splatter all over me when I write quickly, so…"

Hermione rolled her eyes while Destiny finally pulled a small mirror from her bag.

"Must have gotten lucky this time," Destiny said as she tilted the mirror slightly. "Nothing on my-" she let out a gasp of surprise, and then fell silent.

Hermione came to a stop beside her and turned to ask her what was wrong, but her eyes happened to fall upon the mirror first. She let out a gasp identical to Destiny's then fell silent as well.

Several seconds later, both girls fell to the floor; they had been petrified.

The next thing Destiny remembered was waking up in the hospital wing with a pair of concerned eyes peering at her. For some reason she couldn't understand, she wondered why they were the wrong color…shouldn't they be grey?

After a few minutes to reorient herself, Madam Pomfrey had given Destiny permission to leave the hospital wing and go down to the feast.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Destiny heard several cries of relief from the Gryffindor table. She glanced over and saw Alexis heading her way while Harry and Ron were right behind her with Ginny, Fred, and George not far behind them. She braced herself, and Alexis captured her in a tight embrace.

"You're awake!" she squealed in her ear.

Destiny just hugged her friend in response.

Alexis finally pulled away with a smile, and Destiny threw herself into Harry's waiting arms.

Harry pulled her close and whispered, "I know you've had a rough time this year, but I want you to know I'm here if you need me. Don't shut yourself off ever again; you're too much fun for that!"

Destiny pulled away and winked before finding herself in a four way embrace with the Weasleys. When everyone had had their share of hugs, the Gryffindors all sat back down at their table and continued to chat. Destiny sat down last with a quick glance around the rest of the hall; she couldn't help but feel that someone had been staring at her since she came in.

When Hermione came in, Harry and Ron made just as big a deal as they had with Destiny, and even Destiny gave Hermione a nod and a smile. She knew that their rivalry was far from over and that they'd probably still drive each other nuts, but at least they had some kind of friendly footing now.

All too soon, Destiny found herself packing for the summer when Ginny came into the room. "Des?" she began with an edge of uncertainty.

"What's up, Gin?" Destiny asked turning to smile at her younger friend.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Ginny began uneasily. "It's about this summer…"

Destiny smiled. "Let me guess…you guys are going to Egypt to visit Bill 'cause your dad won a lot of money, but there's not enough for me to come too. Am I right?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "How'd you know?"

"Your mom wrote me earlier this week," Destiny said holding up the letter. "It's ok. I'm going back to my orphanage."

"But you hate it there," Ginny said sadly.

Destiny nodded. "Yeah I do, but it'll be ok."

"I'll write to you every chance I get. I don't know how often I'll be able to send owls, but-"

"Don't worry about it, Gin," Destiny said with a smile. "I'll send Morgana."

The cat meowed happily from the foot of the bed.

"But she's a cat," Ginny said confused.

"Yeah, but watch this," Destiny said excitedly. "Morgana, do your thing girl!"

Morgana stood up and meowed. Ginny gasped as she vanished from the foot of the bed and reappeared at the door.

"She can apparate," Destiny said proudly.

"I didn't even know that was possible!" Ginny cried.

"I didn't either until she just started doing it one day," Destiny admitted. "But anyway, I can use her to send messages to you guys now, so don't worry about me."

Ginny beamed and left the room. Destiny turned back to her trunk with a smile playing at her lips. Even though she was facing a summer in a place she hated more than any other, knowing what she really was made things a lot easier. "I'm a different person now," she said aloud to herself. "And nobody has the power to bring me down unless I give it to them. I'm gonna be who I want and do what I want, and for those of you who are gonna try to stop me: look out!"

Morgana meowed in agreement, and Destiny laughed as she fastened the lid on her trunk. "Let's have some fun," she smirked and left the dorm.

_**Whew! Well, now that the hard part is out of the way, I hope the chapters get more interesting for you. I know it'll be easier for me to write now! Anyway, please review! I know I ask at the end of every chapter, but I really mean it. I like hearing from you guys, and it helps me get chapters out faster when I know people are enjoying it, so please review! Thank you, and I'll see you next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Care of Magical Creatures**_

Morgana was as far from an ordinary cat as you could get and still have a cat. She loved her mistress very much, of course, but she was proud to say that she was one of the very few that could show it in other ways than a simply meow, thank you very much. Ever since Christmas, Morgana had noticed how sad her mistress had become, and she was determined to fix the problem, should the opportunity ever arise. Luckily, she got her chance very early in the summer holidays.

Morgana and her mistress had returned to America for the summer, and Morgana could tell this was something her mistress did not want to do. And really, she couldn't blame her. The place was horrible with too many noisy children and not enough mice. Morgana couldn't wait to get back to her nice castle with its nice, dark, quiet passageways with lots of mice. Still, it was obvious her mistress missed the castle even more than she did.

All her mistress did was lie in bed and count the days until she would be away from this place. One day, however, this ritual changed. "Morgana!" her mistress called.

Morgana leapt onto the bed and sat beside her mistress, ready to listen.

"You know I love you, right?"

Morgana rolled her eyes then purred; her mistress could be so silly sometimes!

"Well…I just wanted to tell you that there might be days when I tell you to leave here."

Morgana tilted her head in confusion.

"This place doesn't like pets, and I don't want you to get hurt," her mistress explained. "Is there somewhere you can go to be safe if you have to leave here?"

Morgana thought for a moment before nodding and meowing her assent. She knew exactly where she was going when she left her mistress.

"Good girl!" her mistress praised before stiffening and looking at the door to her room. "You'd better go…" she whispered.

Morgana was worried; her mistress sounded…scared.

"Go!" her mistress said again, and Morgana quickly disappeared from the room.

The room she reappeared in was much larger than her mistress's: four times at least. Everything in the room was decorated either with emerald green or black, just as it should be for him. Morgana crept further into the room looking for him until she heard a growling sound behind her. She turned to see a dog glaring at her, and she hastily leapt onto the bed.

The dog instantly started barking which brought the boy into the room. "Mordred what are you on abou-Oh!" he stopped at the sight of Morgana shaking on his bed. "Well hello there," he said gently. "It's ok…he won't hurt you. Down, Mordred!" he commanded, and the dog stopped barking but didn't stop glaring at Morgana.

Morgana moved over to the boy and rubbed against his hand. "Where did you come from?" he asked with a smile. Morgana simply continued to rub his hand. "Alright…I guess you can stay with me, then," the boy said.

The dog, Mordred, let out a whine of protest which the boy silenced with a look. "You leave her alone, Mordred!" he warned. "I'm going down for dinner, and she better be here when I get back!"

As soon as the boy had closed the door, Morgana turned her attention back to the dog. As much as she hated associating with other animals, this one still might be useful.

"You are so lucky I got all A's in obedience school, Cat," the dog said.

Morgana was surprised; only a handful of animals still possessed the ability for telepathic connection. "Considering I'm here to help your master I would watch your tongue," she said back.

"How do you even know him, by the way?" Mordred asked.

"My mistress attends Hogwarts as well," Morgana replied. "They know each other. Her name is Destiny McLaren."

"Oh I've heard of her alright…all bloody summer!" Mordred said impatiently. "That's all he talks about: how he screwed things up."

"Well, he certainly did that," Morgana admitted, "but I think the damage is still repairable."

"So you're suggesting a truce between us to benefit them?" Mordred clarified.

"Indeed," Morgana said simply. "I believe the two of us could do more than either alone."

"For his sake, I'll go along with this, but don't go spreading around that I'm working with a cat!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Morgana smiled.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Destiny threw open the double doors that lead to the grounds. The minute the warm leftover air from summer hit her, she began to sweat and pulled off her cloak. Tucking it safely between the straps of her bag, she turned to see Alexis doing the same.

"Why did we take the only other class that takes place outside?" Destiny asked.

"Search me," Alexis muttered as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Well, at least Hagrid can't be any worse than the last guy who taught this class. Fred and George told me it was a waste of time with him," Destiny said hopefully.

"'Can't be any worse'?" Alexis repeated disbelievingly. "You do realize who you're talking about right?!"

"What's wrong with Hagrid?" Destiny laughed.

"His strange taste in pets for one!" Alexis replied.

"Oh it's not like he's gonna have another dragon for class," Destiny soothed.

"See, the fact that you have to say 'again' proves my point!" Alexis said firmly.

Destiny laughed and pulled her bag higher onto her shoulder. "God why does it have to be so hot?!" she exclaimed pulling off her tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of her blouse.

"I don't know, but standing in the sun for an hour sure won't help," Alexis groaned as she saw the rest of the class congregating outside Hagrid's hut where there was absolutely no shade.

Alexis and Destiny joined the cluster around Hagrid's door, Destiny fanning herself furiously with her hand. "Hurry up there! Come on now!" Hagrid called over their heads.

Alexis suddenly seized Destiny's arm. "What?" Destiny hissed.

"Cute boy alert, cute boy alert!" Alexis said excitedly.

"Where?" Destiny asked, suddenly interested.

Alexis pointed up the hill where two boys were hurrying to class. "Who are they?" she asked.

"I…I don't know," Destiny admitted. "I don't think they're Gryffindors."

"Then who's in class with us?" Alexis asked glancing around. "Oh there is no way!"

"What?" Destiny asked hesitantly.

"We're in class with the Slytherins," Alexis hissed.

Destiny groaned and hid her face in her hand. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was, but there's Nott and Parkinson, so we must be."

"Fantastic," Destiny said sarcastically. "This is just what I needed to come back to!"

"Maybe Malfoy didn't take this class," Alexis suggested. "Maybe he thought it was beneath him."

"I hope so," Destiny said through clenched teeth. "He would not want to put up with me right now."

"Are you ok?" Alexis asked. "You've been acting strange since we got back; did something happen over the summer?"

"It's nothing," Destiny said evasively. "I'm fine."

Alexis bit her lip, but didn't press her friend further. Instead she turned her gaze back to the boys that were now a whole lot closer.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"We're gonna be late!" Blaise Zabini muttered as he hurried down the hill.

"Just shut up, we'll be fine," Draco Malfoy replied, rolling his eyes. "It's that oaf for Salazar's sake! What can he do to us?"

"I'm not worried about him," Blaise admitted. "I'm more worried about Granger."

"Why would you be worried about that mudblood?" Draco laughed.

"Have you seen her go off on someone that held a class up?" Blaise asked. "She's scary."

"Why would that matter for this class? Aren't we with the Ravenclaws?"

Blaise glanced sideways at his friend. "No we aren't," he said hesitantly. "We're with the Gryffindors."

"Damn!" Draco cursed. "Hopefully Granger is the worst we'll have to deal with, then."

"Who's worse than Granger?" Blaise cried.

Draco said nothing, but his lip tightening showed Blaise exactly who he was thinking of.

"McLaren?" Blaise asked.

Still Draco said nothing.

"Mate," Blaise sighed. "You've got to get over her!"

"How can you just ask me to do that?" Draco snapped. "She was the only person, besides you, who was ever actually nice to me."

"Well, don't walk around like it's her fault," Blaise said bluntly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's your fault she looks at you like you're the worst thing on the planet!" Blaise replied. "You knew she hated that word, but you used it anyway!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Draco snapped. "Crabbe and Goyle were there."

"And you know as well as I do that they wouldn't have been smart enough to figure out what was going on," Blaise reminded.

"I don't think it was the real Crabbe and Goyle."

"I know you told me," Blaise sighed, "but there are other ways you could've told her to leave other than calling her that."

"I know," Draco sighed. "But she won't let me talk to her long enough to explain!"

"That's another problem," Blaise said. "If she did let you talk to her, you shouldn't be explaining."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"Easy," Blaise smirked. "You have to apologize."

"Oh great," Draco rolled his eyes. "You know I'm crap at that!"

"Yeah you are, but that's what she deserves to hear. She's a smart girl, and your charm isn't going to be enough a second time. She trusted you, and you hurt her. You're gonna have to really work to get her back."

Draco hung his head and sighed. "I know, let's just get to class, yeah?"

Blaise shook his head as they continued down the hill. Suddenly, he saw something that made him seize Draco by the arm. "Hang on, mate!"

"What now?" Draco sighed.

"Look at them!" Blaise whispered pointing at two girls standing on the edge of the group. "Who the bloody heck are they?"

"Search me," Draco muttered. "How did two girls as pretty as that hide from us?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Blaise said eagerly. "All I know is that the one with the ponytail is mine!"

Draco rolled his eyes, but suddenly froze when he got a good look at the other girl. Did he believe in love at first sight? Not a chance! He was a Malfoy, not some love-struck, twelve year old girl. Did he believe in true love? What a joke! Did he feel something the minute his eyes made contact with that girl at the bottom of the hill? Well…yes.

"Who is she?" he breathed finally.

"Who, the one with black hair?" Blaise asked glancing at her. "Nice pick, mate! She's gorgeous!"

Draco merely nodded before clearing his throat and straightening his tie. Without another word to Blaise, he sauntered down the rest of the hill until he stood directly behind the two girls. Blaise, of course, ended up directly beside him.

"Right, now I've got a real treat for ya today, so follow me!" Hagrid called and led the class into the beginnings of the Forbidden Forest.

As soon as they were under the cover of the trees, Draco decided to make his move. "Hello," he said smoothly. "And how did a girl as pretty as you hide for three years?"

She turned to face him with a curious expression in her…hazel eyes! Draco felt his heart drop through his stomach; he knew those eyes!

"You seem familiar," she said in her American accent. "Are you…" she glanced at his tie then again at his face, and her expression went from curious to furious. Without another word, she stalked away from him.

"McLaren…" Draco whispered to himself. "I never would've guessed." Smirking, he quickened his pace and caught up with her. "Why the rush, McLaren?" he asked.

She turned to face him again, and her eyes flashed green. "How can you even ask me that honestly?" she hissed. "How can you even speak to me after what you did?"

Draco hadn't been expecting her to snap at him, and his normal smirk slipped off his face. "I-I…Crabbe and Goyle…" he said lamely.

Destiny sniffed. "That's what I thought," she said haughtily. "Can't even apologize," she muttered under her breath, and Draco could've sworn he saw tears in her eyes. She turned away from him and made to continue down the path, but Draco, on instinct, seized her arm.

"Wait, Destiny…you're right."

Destiny whirled around with a look of downright shock on her face. "W-what did you say?" she whispered.

"I said you were right. I can't say I'm sorry…I've never really had to before," Draco admitted.

"You should probably learn," Destiny said quietly, but her eyes had softened back to their calming hazel. "I can't just forgive you for something like that without an apology."

Draco nodded and allowed his hand holding her arm to slacken slightly.

Destiny merely stood there for a moment looking at him.

"Des?" Harry's voice suddenly called over the heads of the crowd. "Des where are you?"

Destiny gently pulled her arm away from Draco with a half-smile before hurrying off to meet Harry.

Draco glared at Potter as he flung a careless arm around Destiny's shoulders. "That should be me!" Draco muttered. _But should it be?_ another part of his brain argued. _After all, you did call her a-_ "No!" Draco said aloud. "She's not…" he breathed as he watched her. _And what if she is? _the evil side of his brain offered. Did it matter? So what if she was a mud-muggleborn, he mentally corrected himself. He had already made enough of a mess of things using that word.

"Hurry up now, and open your books to page 49!" Hagrid called over his shoulder.

"How exactly do we do that?" Draco spat, angry that his thoughts had been interrupted.

"Just stroke the spine of course," Hagrid replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco gently ran two fingers down the spine of his book and felt it shudder and stop struggling against its bonds. He glanced up to see Destiny doing the same to her book.

The only one who seemed to be having trouble was Neville Longbottom, as usual. The moment he took the bindings off his book, it began to snap and fight wildly.

Destiny leapt forward and pried the stubborn book away from Neville's robes and ran her fingers gently over the spine. Again, the book shuddered and stopped fighting. "You're supposed to stroke it, Neville," she said with a small giggle.

"Yeah…I did!" Neville gasped, but thanked her for the help all the same.

"I think they're funny," Hermione announced, and Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Here we go…" she muttered under her breath as Draco stepped forward to argue.

"Oh yes terribly funny!" he said sarcastically. "Really witty. God this place is going to the dogs! Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes!" His fellow Slytherins laughed appreciatively.

Harry stepped forward now. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Draco's lip tightened. He dropped his bag on Crabbe's outstretched arm and strutted forward to face Harry. Suddenly, his face morphed into one of fear, and he pointed over the heads of the Gryffindors. "Dementor Dementor!" he cried, and all the Gryffindors spun around.

The Slytherins all burst out laughing at their rivals' reactions. When Harry turned around again, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all put their hoods up and moved menacingly towards Harry until Hermione stepped forward and pulled Harry away with a sour face at the Slytherins.

Draco glanced over at Destiny just in time to see her lower her head in obvious disappointment, and instantly Draco felt his heart lose all interest in the joke. Luckily, he was saved by Hagrid's return.

"Da-da-da-da!" Hagrid cried dramatically gesturing towards the creature now entering the clearing.

Destiny gasped in pleasure. The animal was a beautiful combination of a bird and a horse with feathers gracefully blending into hair; both were a soft grey color that reminded her very strongly of…_NO! Not again! _the voice in her mind scolded. _He still hasn't proved that he's any better than he was last year!_

"Hagrid…what exactly is that?" Ron asked shakily from in front of her.

"That Ron would be a-"

"A Hippogriff!" Destiny said happily. "He's beautiful, Hagrid."

"Why thank you Destiny. I'm sure he appreciates that," Hagrid smiled at her. "His name is Buckbeak."

"Why is that important?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Because Hippogriffs are very proud creatures," Hagrid explained seriously. "You do not ever want to insult one. It just may be the last thing you ever do."

That last statement seemed to hang in the air for a moment before Hagrid clapped his hands.

"Right, who wants to come say hello?"

Everyone stepped back except for Harry, who wasn't paying attention, and Destiny who had eagerly raised her hand.

Hagrid turned to face the students and smiled. "Well done Harry, well done!"

Harry glanced around before moving slowly towards the creature.

Destiny lowered her hand and glowered at Harry's back as he stepped forward. Crossing her arms, she heatedly sat down on the nearest rock and glared as Harry slowly approached Buckbeak. She heard Hagrid giving him the instructions and watched as Buckbeak bowed at Harry. The other students cheered, all except the Slytherins, but Destiny could not bring herself to applaud either. "He always gets everything," she huffed to herself as she watched Harry get to ride Buckbeak around the school. "Just once, I wish I could have something he didn't!"

Once Harry had returned with Buckbeak, Hagrid brought out several more Hippogriffs and had the class split into groups. Because Harry had already finished, Destiny got stuck in Ron and Hermione's group…just what she wanted to make the day better!

While Ron and Hermione practiced on their animal, Destiny glanced to her right where Draco and his group were working with Buckbeak. Draco was busy patting and stroking Buckbeak's feathers, and it was obvious to Destiny that he really liked Draco.

"Alright now, go ahead and switch," Hagrid called, and all the groups shifted to the right.

Destiny hurried to approach Buckbeak first. "Well, this one can't be very smart," Ron said behind her. "He did bow to Malfoy."

Destiny turned to say something to Ron and didn't pay attention to what was going on in front of her. Upon hearing the screams of her classmates, she turned and…WHAM!

A flash of blond hair, and Destiny found herself sprawled on the grass some distance to the left of Buckbeak. Shaking her head to reorient herself, she felt Harry's arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I-I'm fine," Destiny muttered looking around wildly. "Where's-" but she trailed off as she saw the huddled mass in front of where Buckbeak had been. With a scream, Destiny pushed herself from the ground and over to where someone had just saved her life. And she had a pretty good idea who that someone was…

"Oh my God…Draco!" she screamed once she had rolled him over onto her lap. His hands were clutching at his face, and he was whimpering in obvious pain. "Draco…it's ok, you'll be ok," Destiny whispered hurriedly, rubbing his shoulders. "Someone help me with him!" she yelled to the crowd.

"I'll help you!" Blaise Zabini said and hurried forward to pull one of Draco's arms over his shoulder. "I can manage him if you don't want-" Blaise began, but Destiny shook her head.

She stood and tried to wrap Draco's other arm around her shoulders, but Draco would not pull the hand away from his face.

"Mate…take your hand off your face," Blaise said gently, but Draco didn't move.

"Hold him for a second," Destiny said before pulling a corner of her blouse from where it was tucked in her skirt and ripping it. "Draco," she said in a firm but comforting voice. "Pull your hand away so Blaise and I can help you. I'm going to put a cloth over it, don't worry."

Draco slowly lowered his hand from his right eye, and Destiny hurriedly placed the piece of her shirt over the wound and used a simple sticking charm to keep it in place before wrapping Draco's arm around her shoulders. With a nod to Blaise, they began to guide Draco back up to the school.

"Wh-what's going on?" Draco whispered.

"You're going to the hospital wing," Blaise said.

"Blaise is that you?" Draco asked.

"Course it's me, mate," Blaise said with a look of utter confusion.

Destiny suddenly gasped. "Can't…can't you see?" she asked hesitantly.

Draco's whole countenance changed at the sound of her voice. "Destiny?" he asked in a voice that sounded about thirty seconds from tears.

"Yes it's me," she said soothingly, rubbing his side.

Draco didn't reply but tightened his grip around her shoulders as though afraid she would disappear any second.

Blaise sent a worried look at Destiny over Draco's head, and Destiny bit her lip in response. 'Get to the hospital wing!' was all that ran through her head as she half-carried Draco across the grounds.

_**So, I hope that was more interesting for you than the previous chapters were. I certainly had a lot of fun writing it! Thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed so far, it means a lot to me. Please keep the reviews coming as well; they help me know if I'm staying on track with characters and such. Thanks guys, and I'll see you all next chapter (which should be soon)!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Blind and Confused**_

No one said another word as they hurried through the school and up to the hospital wing. Destiny's panic level continued to rise as she noticed more and more blood staining the cloth over Draco's eye. The fact that he could not currently see bothered her excessively, but she was sure that Madam Pomfrey would know what to do. When they reached the doors, Blaise threw his shoulder against them and forced them open.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Destiny called urgently.

"Destiny!" Madam Pomfrey called from her office. "What can I do for-oh my word!" she gasped as her eyes landed on Draco.

"We were at Care of Magical Creatures, and well…" Blaise trailed off, uncertain what to say.

"What happened, Ms. McLaren?" Madam Pomfrey asked pointedly.

"Another student insulted a hippogriff, ma'am," Destiny said. "I was in the way, but…" she turned her gaze to Draco. "He saved my life," she whispered.

Madam Pomfrey's lip tightened, but she nodded and gestured to a bed close to her office at the back of the wing. "Put him here please and remove the cloth while I get some things from my stores."

Destiny and Blaise gently guided Draco onto the bed. "Draco…" Destiny began calmly. "I have to take the bandage off your eye now. It's alright, Madam Pomfrey will take care of it, but you have to let me remove the cloth, alright?"

"As long as it's you," Draco muttered.

Taking a deep breath, Destiny removed the sticking charm and reached for the cloth. As gently as she could, she pulled the cloth away from his eye, but Draco still winced as the cloth pulled at the edges of the gash. With the cloth gone, it was everything Destiny could do to repress a gasp.

"Oh my God!" Blaise cried. "That is-" but Destiny silenced him with a look.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, sounding terrified.

"Nothing Draco," Destiny soothed. "There's just a lot of blood, and Blaise obviously has a weak stomach."

Blaise glared at her but said nothing.

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey returned with several potion bottles clutched to her chest. "Alright then Mr. Malfoy, let's see what we can do for you," she said kindly. She stared at the wound for a long moment; her lip tightened. "Let's get it clean first so we can see the true extent of the damage. This may sting a little, Mr. Malfoy."

As Madam Pomfrey began to apply the potion, Draco tensed and let out hisses of pain. Instinctively, Destiny slid her hand into Draco's and squeezed and rubbed it for comfort. To her surprise, he returned the pressure.

"There we are," Madam Pomfrey said finally as she put the cork back in the potion. "Now, let's take a look at your eye…" She bent closer and peered at the wound for a long moment.

"Will he be alright?" Blaise asked quietly.

Madam Pomfrey waved a hand in front of Draco's eyes. "Can you see anything, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

"N-nothing," Draco muttered. "Am I going to be blind forever?" His voice carried nothing but fear, and Destiny tightened her grip on his hand.

"I will not lie to you, Mr. Malfoy, this will not be an easy wound to recover from, but I believe that it is possible for you to regain your sight. You will have to remain in the hospital wing for several weeks, though I'm afraid."

"But what about the match?" Blaise groaned. "Gryffindor will kill us without you!"

Destiny scowled at Blaise. "Your best friend could never see again, and all you care about is a bloody game?!"

"Now, now, Ms. McLaren, there's no need to yell," Madam Pomfrey soothed. "I will speak to the heads of house about rearranging the schedule."

Blaise let out a sigh of relief just as the bell rang signaling the start of the next set of lessons. "Mate," Blaise began, "I've got to go now. McGonagall has zero tolerance when it comes to attendance."

Draco nodded his head slightly, and Blaise left the room.

"I'll be right back, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll have to do some searching in my books for this treatment. As for you, Ms. McLaren, you should be off to class as well." She bustled into her office and shut the door.

"Don't go…" Draco whimpered suddenly.

"But I have class," Destiny said gently. "And you won't be alone for long. Blaise will be back after his lesson, and I'm sure Pansy will be along soon."

"I don't care about them," Draco whispered. "I want you."

Destiny was suddenly very grateful for Draco's lack of eyesight as she felt her face heat up at his words. "Then I'll be back after my lesson as well," she said firmly. "But I have to go now. You know Charms isn't really my favorite, and I can't afford to miss it."

Draco still did not let go of her hand.

"You have to let go of my hand, Draco," she whispered. "I'll be back…just let me go now."

Draco finally slackened his grip on her hand just enough for her to pull it out and stand up. Pulling her bag onto her shoulder, she looked back at Draco's face. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"No you won't," he breathed, and Destiny could swear she saw a tear leak out of his eyes. "Why would you after what I did to you?"

"I will be back, Draco. I promise," Destiny said gently. "I'll see you soon."

With that, she left the room, and Draco turned his face away from the door. "She won't come back," he whispered to himself before beginning to cry into his pillow.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Destiny hurried through the halls of students as she tried desperately to get her emotions back in some kind of order. Finally, she was forced to take a detour into a girl's bathroom to check her reflection for visible signs of distress. Once confident that there were none, she continued on her path to Charms. Upon reaching the doors, she strode into the classroom and took her usual seat next to Alexis.

"There you are!" Alexis sighed in relief. "I was beginning to wonder if you would be coming."

"Why wouldn't I?" Destiny asked as she pulled out her books. "I'm not the one who got hurt."

"Yes," Alexis said with a knowing smirk, "but I do know that you care about him enough to sit up there and not move until he could."

Destiny's head whipped around to glare at her best friend who was still smirking widely. "I do not!" she hissed. "The only reason I cared at all was because he saved my life!"

Alexis shrugged. "Deny it all you want, but I know you better than that. You are head over heels for this boy, and I can't say I blame you; he's definitely easy on the eyes."

Destiny rolled her eyes and scowled. The door to the classroom banged against the walls, and Destiny turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the room. The moment her eyes met Ron's, Destiny's face flared with anger, and she knew without having to see a mirror that her eyes had turned green again.

"Don't do anything stupid," Alexis hissed in her ear, seeing where she was staring. "You'll really be in for it if Granger suspects you care about Draco."

Destiny, recognizing the truth in her friend's words, forced back her angry words and spun to face the board.

The clocks had to be going in reverse as far as Destiny was concerned. Flitwick just seemed to drone on and on, and Destiny's focus kept shifting to the boy in the hospital wing and what her best friend had teased her about.

In all fairness, Draco had matured in the looks department over the summer, and Destiny couldn't help but notice just how much she liked the change. Then her thoughts drifted to that same face mutilated by Buckbeak's claws, and she felt her heart contract. He had done that for her…he had risked death for her sake even though she had blown him off not ten minutes before.

Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of class. In less than five seconds, Destiny had repacked her bag and was halfway out the door when Harry called to her.

"Des! Where are you going?"

"Harry," Destiny said with a fake smile hurriedly plastered on her face. "I was just off to the bathroom."

"Des," Ron said, moving to join Harry. "Why did you take Malfoy to the Hospital Wing?"

Destiny bit the inside of her mouth as she took a deep breath to keep from slapping Ron. "He saved my life from your stupidity, and it was the least I could do," she said through clenched teeth.

"My stupidity?!" Ron snapped. "You were the one that turned your back on a dangerous animal!"

Harry moved to intervene in the argument, but Destiny got to Ron first. She slapped him across the face with all the strength she had. Then, before Harry or Ron could say or do anything, she had taken off for the Hospital Wing.

Draco was lying on the bed, lost in a world of darkness. He was terrified at the idea of being blind for life, but the reason was the source of his anger. He didn't blame the hippogriff; the animal was just following its basic instincts. He didn't blame himself; he would have done it again knowing the outcome. He certainly didn't blame Destiny; she hadn't done anything wrong. No, Draco blamed Ron alone for what had happened. His heart stopped when he thought it could easily have been Destiny where he was: blind or worse.

Destiny…he wondered if she really would come back after class ended; it must be nearly time. Suddenly, he heard hurried footsteps outside the hospital wing before he heard the doors thud open against the wall. The footsteps hurried across the room before stopping beside his bed. He heard the thump of a bag being set down and someone breathing deeply as if in anger or trying to fight back tears.

"I'm back," her voice said, and Draco swore at that moment there was no sweeter sound. "Told you I would be."

"Thank you," he whispered. His thoughts drifted back to her ragged breathing when she came in. "Are you alright? Did something happen in Charms?"

"No I'm fine," she replied quickly. "Everything's fine."

Draco pushed himself up in the bed and carefully reached a hand out to find her cheek. "You're lying," he said after a moment. "Your face is hot…what happened?"

"I was in a hurry after class," she lied again.

"Tell me the truth," Draco pushed. "Trust me. I know I don't deserve it, but please…"

He heard her sigh. "Fine. Ron said some things after class that kinda got under my skin. That's all."

"What did he say?"

"Just that all of this was my fault," she muttered. "The sad thing is, he's right. I should've been looking at-"

"None of this is your fault," Draco interrupted. "I don't blame you for any of this."

"You don't?" Destiny asked in shock.

"No, I don't. Weasley was the one that insulted the hippogriff, not you."

"But if I had been paying attention," Destiny pressed, "I would've moved, and you wouldn't have been hurt." She gently ran her fingers across his face. "Why did you save me?" she whispered.

Draco froze at her question. "Are you serious?" he asked finally.

He felt her nod against his hand just before something wet hit his fingers; she was crying. "I-I had just walked away from you not ten minutes before because I was being stupid and stubborn, we hadn't spoken in forever, and I'm not even pureblood! I'm nothing to you…nothing! Why risk your life for someone like me?"

Draco was horrified at the words coming out of her mouth. "Listen to me, Destiny," he said firmly. "You are not 'nothing' to me, do you understand? I was the one being stupid and stubborn, not you. I'm the one that ruined our relationship last year, and I was the one who wouldn't apologize for it. I don't care if you turn out to be another Weasley…Hell I wouldn't care if you wound up being related to Granger…I'd still care about you. I saved you because I wanted to, alright? And I don't regret it either, so don't even suggest it."

Destiny sniffed before laughing lightly. "You may not care if I'm related to Granger, but I'm not sure I could live with it."

Draco laughed with her and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Don't listen to that Weasel, alright? You're better than that."

"Alright, I won't," Destiny replied. "Besides, I think he'll be avoiding me for a few days."

"Why's that?"

"Because I slapped him before Harry could stop me," she smirked with pride.

Draco laughed even harder at this. "Are you sure you got sorted into the right house? You are such a Slytherin sometimes."

Destiny blushed. "Sometimes I wish I had been sorted into Slytherin," she admitted quietly.

"Why would you wish that?" Draco asked in surprise. "No one likes our house."

"I don't know," Destiny sighed. "It's just a feeling I get sometimes. Sometimes I just feel so out of place where I am."

The two fell into silence for a few minutes. "How are your eyes?" Destiny asked finally.

"No different than before," Draco sighed. "I heard Madam Pomfrey say there was nothing she could do just before you came back. I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

"That's horrible!" Destiny gasped. "I'm so sorry, Draco!"

"It could be worse," Draco said with a shrug.

"How?" Destiny asked.

"It could be you lying here like this," Draco whispered.

Again, Destiny felt her face heat up at Draco's obvious concern for her.

"I wish I could see you right now," Draco said.

"Why's that?" Destiny asked, still trying to decrease the blush in her cheeks.

Draco smirked. "I always loved seeing you get flustered.

Destiny swatted at his arm and laughed. "Well, it's good to know that your smirk didn't get broken at least."

Both laughed and fell silent again. This time, it was Draco who broke the silence. "Destiny?"

"Hmm?" Destiny replied with a smile he couldn't see.

"I'm sorry," he said in sincerity.

"Wh-what?" Destiny stuttered.

"I said I was sorry for what I said and did to you last year," Draco explained. "I was an idiot and a jerk. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have hurt you like that."

Destiny sat frozen in shock. Never had she expected to actually get an apology from Draco. "You didn't have to apologize," Destiny whispered finally. "You saved my life; I'd say that was enough for me."

"Maybe for you," Draco admitted, "but it wasn't enough for me. I wanted you to know that I really was sorry."

"I appreciate it, Draco," Destiny smiled. "I really do."

They continued in this fashion for several more hours: laughing, teasing, and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Finally, Destiny glanced out the window to see that night had fallen. At the same moment, Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office.

"Alright Ms. McLaren," she said gently but firmly. "It's high time you went back to your common room and allowed Mr. Malfoy here some rest."

"She wasn't bothering me, Madam Pomfrey," Draco assured her. "I wanted her to stay."

"She knows, Draco," Destiny soothed. "But she's right. It's getting late, and I really should be getting back. I'm gonna get an earful as it is being gone this long."

"Remember what I said earlier," Draco warned. "Don't let them get to you."

"I won't," Destiny promised as she gathered her things together. "I'll be back to see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Thanks," Draco sighed as he sank back onto his pillows. "Who knows, maybe I'll actually be able to see you."

Destiny pressed her lips together as she met Madam Pomfrey's eyes; both knew the odds were not in his favor.

"I'll walk you out, dear," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll be right back, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good night, Draco," Destiny called.

"Good night," he replied.

"Isn't there any hope for him?" Destiny asked quietly once she and Madam Pomfrey reached the doors. "There must be something you can do."

"There is one other treatment I could try," she admitted. "But I doubt it will help. His wounds are too severe for anything I know of. I wish I could do more."

Destiny hung her head and fought back tears. "Well, good night then."

"Good night, Ms. McLaren," she replied as she shut the doors to the hospital wing behind Destiny.

Destiny walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower still thinking about Draco and his condition. If Madam Pomfrey couldn't think of anything to use, maybe there really was no hope. "Then why can't I accept that?" Destiny muttered to herself.

Suddenly, Morgana appeared at her feet.

"Oh hello you," Destiny smiled down at the cat. "What are you doing out here?"

Morgana meowed and led Destiny to behind a nearby statue. Stashed in the shadows was…

"Harry's cloak?!" Destiny gasped as Morgana pulled it into view. "What's that for?"

Morgana meowed again and nodded her head at the lower floors.

"What are you on about, girl?" Destiny asked in total confusion. "The only thing worth sneaking into down there is…the Restricted Section in the library!" Destiny realized with a gasp. "Of course! Maybe there's a book with some spell that can save him, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't know because it's not really approved of! Morgana you're a genius!"

Morgana simply meowed in agreement as Destiny seized the cloak and hurried of to the library with a clear goal in mind for a long night of work.

_**Here's another chapter for you guys! Sorry it took so long; school work kind of took over my life for a while there. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave thoughts/questions/comments in a review (they really do help me with my writing), and I hope to have another chapter up soon because I'm almost done with school. Thanks everyone!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**See What?!**_

Blaise stormed into the Slytherin dungeon and threw himself down on the couch in front of the fire. As promised, he had gone to see Draco after Transfiguration, but someone else had been in there first. As he looked into the hospital wing, he had seen Draco talking to Destiny McLaren!

"Why would he willingly talk to her?" he asked aloud. "I mean, she's a nice girl and everything…but she's still a Gryffindor!"

"What are you shouting about, Blaise?" Pansy Parkinson sighed as she emerged from the girl's dorm. "How's Draco? Shouldn't we go and visit him?"

"Even if we did, he wouldn't pay attention to us," Blaise grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked. "We're his best friends."

"Apparently he's found someone else that's more important," Blaise said in disgust.

"Who?" Pansy asked eagerly. "Is he with someone finally?! Am I off the hook?"

Blaise shook his head. "I'm not sure if they're together, but he certainly seems interested. He shouldn't be interested, but he is."

"Who is she, Blaise?" Pansy demanded.

"Right now, he's in the hospital wing with McLaren," Blaise said.

"WHAT?!" Pansy screeched. "What is he doing with that Gryffindor?"

"Bloody Hell woman!" Blaise yelled rubbing his ear. "I'm right here! I don't know why he wants to be around her all of a sudden, but he does. I guess they were friends last year, and Draco called her a mudblood. They hadn't spoken in a while, but Draco wanted to fix things with her."

"So he saves her life from that creature, and now she's up there with him?" Pansy said.

"That about sums it up," Blaise admitted. "I suppose it could just be her feeling guilty about it, but somehow I doubt it."

"What are we going to do, Blaise?" Pansy cried.

"Maybe nothing," Blaise admitted. "He shunned her once, and I doubt he'd let us talk him into doing it again."

"There must be someone he'd listen to!" Pansy argued.

"I refuse to write to his father," Blaise snapped. "I wouldn't do that to him even if he were in love with Granger."

"Neither would I," Pansy shuddered. "Maybe his mother?"

"She'd encourage him because it would make his father mad," Blaise laughed. "She loves anything that makes him unhappy. Besides, she wants Draco to be happy no matter what."

"True…" Pansy sighed. "Oh there must be someone!"

"Well…" Blaise hesitated.

"Yes," Pansy urged.

"I suppose we could tell Snape," Blaise finally admitted.

"Draco would listen to Snape?" Pansy said disbelievingly.

"I think so," Blaise continued. "He's always respected him at least. Besides, if anyone's going to believe us, it'll be Snape."

"Why's that?" Pansy asked.

"Because Potions is the class where they became friends," Blaise muttered dryly. "Draco started helping her back in first year after she saved him in Transfiguration. They've been the best pair ever since, but it's the only class where they're seen openly together anymore."

Pansy nodded. "Then let's go to Snape," she said firmly and headed for the door.

"Please forgive us, mate," Blaise muttered to himself. "It's for your own good…I think."

Draco awoke to the same darkness he had fallen asleep to and groaned. He had never really appreciated being able to roll over and see the time until just now, but he doubted he'd ever do that again. He had heard Madam Pomfrey tell Destiny the night before that she couldn't cure him, and if Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix him, no one could.

He sighed as he wondered if Destiny would come back and visit him today and who else might stop by. Suddenly, he heard the door to the Hospital Wing creak open as though someone was trying to avoid being heard. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Shh!" Destiny's voice hissed at him. "It's just Destiny, but it's still really early, and I don't want Madam Pomfrey to wake up and freak, so just shush, ok?"

Draco nodded and relaxed again. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I think I found a way to help you," Destiny whispered, "but I'm not entirely sure…"

"Will it let me see again?" Draco asked pointedly.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Don't tell me anything else," Draco said, "just do it. I trust you."

He heard Destiny gulp and then nothing. "Destiny what are you-"

"Shh!" she snapped again. "I'm trying, just shut up a minute."

Draco obediently fell silent and allowed Destiny to finish whatever it was she was doing. After a moment, the darkness began to recede to be replaced by a strong white light. "Wow bright light!" he gasped.

"Really?" Destiny whispered hopefully. "Oh my God I did it!" she whispered as she seized his hand. "Can you see me?!"

Draco blinked several times, and the white began to blend slowly into colors and shapes. He continued to blink until he began to see the outline of black and white that he knew was Destiny in her uniform. "I'm starting to," he breathed. Blinking several more times, his heart leapt as Destiny's shining face came into view. He slowly and shakily reached a hand up and cupped her cheek. "I can see you," he whispered in wonder.

Destiny began to cry in relief. "Thank God it worked!" she sighed.

Draco laughed and took a moment to take in every detail of the girl sitting next to him. Her hair was wild as though she had spent hours running her fingers through it. Her clothes were wrinkled and crumpled as though she had slept in them, and her eyes were red rimmed as though she hadn't slept. "What were you doing last night?" he asked incredulously.

"I guess I look pretty bad, huh?" Destiny laughed. "Well, to be honest, I snuck into the Restricted Section of the library to look up a cure for you. I spent all night looking through books and practicing that spell I did."

"But I didn't hear you say anything," Draco frowned. "How did you do a spell without…" he paused as the realization hit him, and his jaw dropped. "You did a non-verbal spell?!" he gasped.

Destiny bit her lip and lowered her head. "The spell was crazy advanced…the only way to do it was non-verbally, so yeah I did."

Draco stared at her in wonder. "Who the heck were your parents?" he asked.

Destiny laughed. "Who knows, but I'm glad you can see again."

"Me too," Draco smiled. "Thanks Destiny. I owe you for this."

She smiled and lowered her head. "No you don't," she whispered. "You saved my life…I'm the one that owed you."

"Still, thanks," Draco repeated. "Now, do me a favor?"

"Sure," Destiny replied as she suppressed a yawn.

Draco smirked. "Go up to the Gryffindor dorms and get some sleep."

Destiny laughed. "Oh alright. I'll be down later, ok?"

"Just to check on my progress, right?" he teased.

"Well…it might be best if you don't tell Madam Pomfrey about this," she admitted. "Remember, I did break into the Restricted Section to find the cure."

"Good point," Draco replied. "I wouldn't want to ruin the Gryffindor Goddess's perfect reputation."

Destiny flushed scarlet. "Is that what everyone calls me?"

"Anybody with any sense does, yeah," Draco said. "That way it puts you above Granger."

Destiny smothered a laugh behind her hands before leaning over and hugging Draco around the neck. "I'll see you later then."

Draco returned the embrace and breathed in the wonderful scent of her hair. "I can't wait," he whispered into her hair.

Destiny had barely reached the door when she paused and turned to face Draco again.

"What is it?" Draco asked gently.

Destiny bit her lip before answering. "I'm just worried. I know you're not your father, but…"

"What?" Draco encouraged.

"I'm just worried about what might happen if he finds out about what happened," she admitted.

Draco's face darkened as he realized her point. "I promise I won't breathe a word to him about anything," he said seriously. "You can trust me."

Destiny beamed. "I know I can. Thank you, Draco. You really are a better man than him, you know."

Draco flushed under her compliment and could nothing but grin even after she had left the room and the doors had closed.

Several hours later, Draco was awoken by someone coming to sit beside him. His heart leapt thinking it was Destiny, but when he opened his eyes, his heart dropped to see Professor Snape. "Good morning, Draco," he said.

"Professor…" Draco said warily. "What are you doing here, sir?"

"So you can see again, the rumors are true," Snape whispered to himself. "Quite a miraculous recovery, isn't it?"

"I suppose so, sir. I'm very lucky," Draco replied while keeping his face blank.

"Don't lie to me, boy," Snape hissed. "Who fixed your eyes?"

"No one, sir," Draco defended. "I just woke up this morning and was able to see again."

Snape stared at him for a moment before sneering. "So it was McLaren…my sources were correct."

"What?" Draco gasped.

"I had several concerned students inform me that you were spending an unhealthy amount of time with Ms. McLaren, and now it seems your 'friendship' has paid off."

Draco's eyes flashed with anger. "What do you mean 'unhealthy'?" he demanded.

"She is not good for you to be around," Snape said simply. "She is a Gryffindor and a close friend of Potter's."

"So what?" Draco muttered under his breath.

"You are too young to understand what girls like her are capable of doing, but I assure you, she is not good for you," Snape insisted.

Draco glared at Snape. "How would you know anything about this?" he growled. "She's never done anything wrong, so how dare you assume she's like Potter?"

Snape shook his head. "She has no hope of being anything else," he explained. "She is in Gryffindor house surrounded by people like Potter, Weasley, and Granger who will force her into their mold. She will hurt you, so you must end this relationship with her before she has a chance."

Draco's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened in horror. "No!" he cried. "I've only just reconnected with her after my mistake last year, and I can't lose her again! She's given me hope!"

"She's given you a fool's hope, Draco!" Snape snapped. "She will only betray you in the end. She never has a prayer of understanding the life you've come from. Your father would kill her if he knew."

"That's why he'll never know," Draco said darkly.

Snape's lip curled. "I cannot promise that," he whispered.

"You wouldn't!" Draco gasped.

"Only if you force me to, Draco," Snape replied. "As it is, I've already written to your father in regards to your incident with the hippogriff."

"NO!" Draco cried. "I promised Destiny I wouldn't get Hagrid or Buckbeak into trouble!"

"As your head of house, I had no choice but to report your injury to your family," Snape shrugged.

"You know my father and what he'll do with that information!" Draco yelled. "You were the only one I trusted with the truth about my father! He'll have the hippogriff killed and Hagrid sacked if he can manage it. How could you do this to me? Destiny will hate me forever when she finds out."

"So much the better for you, then," Snape replied standing up. "Better to get her out of your system now before she can do too much damage."

Draco had no words as he glared at Snape's retreating form. As soon as the Hospital Wing doors closed, Draco pulled himself from the bed and began to move towards the exit. Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office to stop him, but Draco turned to her with a pleading expression. "I'm fine, I swear, but right now I have to fix this before it destroys everything. Please, Madam Pomfrey…I need to leave right now!"

Madam Pomfrey allowed him to go with the rule that he check in once a day for her to check his sight. Once out of the hospital, Draco paused to think where he should go first. Finally he decided to let Destiny sleep a bit longer and go down to the Slytherin common room to change. As soon as he gave the password, he was greeted by a squeal of excitement and a mass of brown hair.

"Thank God you're alright, Draco!" Pansy screamed. "I was so worried!"

"Let the man breathe, Pans," Blaise grinned. "He's only just come out of the hospital, remember?"

"I know, but I was just so worried!" Pansy cried as she pulled away.

"Yeah she thought you were going to die," Blaise laughed rolling his eyes.

Draco, however, did not smile at all. "Which one of you did it?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"Did what, Draco?" Pansy asked, confused.

"Which one of you told Snape about Destiny visiting me in the Hospital Wing?" he growled. "It only could've been one of you because you're the only other ones who would've come to visit me and seen her there. Who did it?"

Blaise rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, but Pansy lifted her chin and looked him square in the eyes. "Blaise and I both did," she said firmly.

"Way to throw me under the Knight Bus, Pans," Blaise muttered.

"We didn't do anything wrong," Pansy argued. "We were just-"

"'Didn't do anything wrong'?" Draco seethed. "How is it any of your business who I'm friends with?"

"We were worried that she was cursing you or something," Pansy said desperately. "Why else would you hang around with one of those stupid Gryffindors?"

"Maybe because she's a sweetheart that's different from every other person in this bloody place?" Draco said sarcastically. "But no, you never thought of that because you're too damn prejudiced to see anything other than what you were brought up to see!"

"Don't you dare compare me to my mother!" Pansy snapped.

"Then stop acting like her!" Draco snapped back.

"Hey break it up you two!" Blaise said coming over and stepping between them. "Look, Pansy, it's obvious we did the wrong thing by going to Snape because Draco's upset, so shut up," he said. "And mate…I'm sorry."

"You should be," Draco hissed. "Did you know he wrote to my father?"

"He did what?" Blaise asked as his face turned white. "I swear we didn't ask him to do that."

"We wouldn't have done that even if you had told us you were dating Granger," Pansy added sheepishly.

"Well, he did," Draco sighed. "He told him about my injury, so now he'll try to get Hagrid fired and Buckbeak killed. Destiny will never speak to me again once she hears because she'll think I told him even though I promised I wouldn't."

Blaise ran a hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry, mate," he repeated. "I never meant for all this to happen."

"We just wanted what was best for you," Pansy added with tears in her eyes. "If you want to be friends with her…I guess we can live with it."

"I'm not sure it'll be a problem by this afternoon," Draco sighed. "She may be in the process of never speaking to me again by then."

"If she's really a good friend for you," Pansy began, "then she'll believe you."

"Let's just hope you get a chance to explain things before Potter does," Blaise whispered to Draco.

"Why's that?" Draco asked.

"Because I hear that Potter has her wrapped around his little finger," Blaise confessed. "If he says it, she believes it without question."

"That doesn't sound like her," Draco said in an attempt to convince himself as much as Blaise.

Blaise shrugged. "That's just what I've heard. I hope for your sake I'm wrong."

_**Sorry that took so long to get finished; I hit major writer's block mid-chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. Please leave a review with your thoughts, questions, or whatever you want. I read everything, and I really appreciate your comments. Thanks for your patience, and I hope to see you soon for the next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**The Boggart**_

Destiny groaned as she pried her eyes open. It felt as though she had only slept a few hours, but then, she reminded herself, it _had_ only been a few hours. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table and groaned again: 8:30. With her first class at nine, she decided to skip breakfast and pulled herself out of bed to get dressed and ready. As she crossed to the mirror and began to apply her makeup, she cursed under her breath.

She had wanted to see Draco before class, but now she would have to wait until lunch to go and visit him. "I hope he doesn't get too upset with me," she told her reflection. "I mean, he was the one that told me to go sleep."

Sighing, she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and grabbed the apple she had stashed in her drawer for just an occasion and hurried out of Gryffindor Tower on her way to class.

Her lie in that morning seemed to affect the rest of her timing all day. She was nearly late for every class including the one she had been looking forward to most. The halls were nearly deserted as she hurried through them as most students were already safely in their classes. Destiny flew through the doors of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room just as the bell rang. Sliding into a seat next to Alexis, she pulled out her book and struggled to catch her breath.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you left for breakfast?" she asked her best friend.

"So that's what's been wrong with you all day. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you didn't come back last night?" Alexis hissed back to avoid being overheard. "I knew you hadn't slept. Where were you, by the way, and did you hear about Malfoy?"

"What about him?" Destiny asked quietly.

"His eyesight came back sometime this morning," Alexis said excitedly. "It's rumored to be a miraculous recovery; people were saying he'd never see again!"

"Wow," Destiny pretended to be shocked. "That's incredible."

"He's out of the hospital wing as well," Alexis continued. "I saw him this morning at breakfast. It was weird though…"

"What was weird?" Destiny asked now genuinely interested.

Alexis bent her head closer to her friend's. "He kept looking at our table: just scanning the seats the entire time. It was almost like he was looking for someone, and he looked really desperate. Then Pansy and Blaise came and sat next to him, but every time they tried to talk to him, he would just look really mad and ignore them. I wonder what happened."

"Me too," Destiny muttered as her brain kicked into overdrive. She didn't have long to ponder the mystery of Draco, however, for Professor Lupin chose that moment to enter the classroom.

"You can put your books away," he said kindly. "Today, we will be having a practical lesson. Now, come with me if you please."

Everyone replaced their books in their bags and followed Lupin to the teacher's lounge. Destiny shot Alexis a look of question to which Alexis shrugged before they followed the rest of the class inside.

Once inside, Destiny caught a glimpse of Snape sneering at Neville and Hermione before warning Lupin about Neville's ineptitude. Destiny glared at Snape and continued to do so even after he had left the room.

While she absolutely no problem with Hermione being singled out every now and then, Snape's treatment of Neville made her want to curse Snape into a million pieces. She had barely made it through potions that day without blowing anything up in Snape's face. While Alexis had managed to keep her under control, Destiny couldn't help but think that (the at the time missing) Draco would've been much quicker to cap her infamous temper. Shaking her head to banish the random thoughts of the Slytherin, Destiny attempted to focus on Lupin who was now standing in front of a wardrobe.

"Now, can anyone here tell me what a 'Boggart' is?" he asked the class.

To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Boggarts are a kind of shape shifter that will turn itself into whatever the person facing it fears the most," she recited.

"So for you it would either be incomplete homework, a failed exam, or a person that's smarter than you?" Destiny called to her. The rest of the Gryffindors chuckled appreciatively while Hermione glared daggers at her.

"Right, well, the only way to get rid of a boggart is laughter," Lupin continued, regaining the class's attention. "You have to force the boggart into a shape you find amusing. Neville why don't you join me as the rest of you form a line. I want you to think of the thing that frightens you most and how to make it funny." Lupin bent his head to talk to Neville while the rest of the class did as ordered.

Destiny bit her lip as she tried to think of what she was most afraid of. There was the orphanage, but she wasn't afraid of that so much as she loathed it. She hated spiders, of course, but Ron was far more afraid than her. Deciding that this train of thought was getting her nowhere, she tried, instead, to think of a recent time when she had been terrified. She instantly thought of the moment she had seen Draco on the ground after Buckbeak had scratched him, the time when he had said he couldn't see, the time Madam Pomfrey said he'd never see again, the time she had held her breath after completing the difficult spell, and, curiously, the time he had begged her not to leave him alone.

"Everyone ready?" Lupin called over the class, and Destiny merely hoped the boggart would be taken care of before they got to her place in line.

Neville went first and forced his boggart of Professor Snape into an old woman's set of clothes. "Someone please tell me you got a picture of this!" Destiny called as everyone burst out laughing. "This is too good!"

Parvati went next and unraveled a bandage from her mummy to make it fall on the floor. Seamus caused his banshee to lose her voice, Dean caught his severed hand in a mousetrap, and Ron removed the legs from his giant spider.

"Alexis, come on!" Lupin called, and Destiny cheered as Alexis faced the boggart.

CRACK! The boggart became a bat and flew around Alexis's head.

"Riddikulus!" Alexis screamed, and the bat flew straight into the nearest wall before it hit the floor completely dazed.

"You go girl!" Destiny cheered as Alexis resumed her place in the line.

"You next Destiny!" Lupin said, and Destiny gulped; she had no idea what the boggart would turn into. She wasn't afraid of having to think on her feet to make it funny, but she was worried about what the class would see before she made it funny.

Still, she bravely moved to the center of the room and gripped her wand as the boggart caught sight of her.

CRACK! Destiny gasped as the boggart turned into none other than Draco Malfoy. Boggart Draco smirked at her before beginning to walk very slowly in her direction with a look that, to anyone else, would promise verbal torture, but the look in his eyes hinted to Destiny something else entirely. She backed away a few paces before remembering all the Gryffindors in her year were watching (including Hermione Granger). Pointing her wand at boggart Draco, she cried, "Riddikulus!" and all of Draco's hair vanished.

The entire class screamed and laughed its approval as boggart Draco clutched desperately at his head. Destiny slid back into line and didn't even bother paying further attention. When the class ended, Alexis pulled Destiny from the room and down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom: their safe place to talk when they didn't want anyone else to bother them.

"Hey Myrtle; it's just us!" Alexis yelled once they were inside before turning to face her friend with an unreadable expression. "What just happened?" she demanded.

Destiny shook her head. "I-I have no idea," she admitted.

"First you get all worried that Malfoy got hurt, then you disappear for hours at a time, then you don't come back to Gryffindor tower at all, then Malfoy's staring at our table and ignoring his friends, and now your boggart turns into him in front of the entire class!" Alexis pointed out.

Destiny sank to the floor and sighed. "Ok, so I was with Draco all that time over the past few days. Last night I was in the Restricted Section trying to find a way to cure him, ok? I found it and did it this morning. That's why he can see again. As for why he was looking at the Gryffindor table this morning, I have no clue, and I certainly don't know why he was my boggart. I'm not scared of him!"

Alexis sat down next to her friend and tapped her chin in thought. "What were you thinking of when Lupin said to come up with what you're afraid of?" she finally asked.

Destiny shrugged. "The normal stuff: spiders, the orphanage, the dark, but none of that felt right. I started trying to think of events that had made me scared, and all I could think of was what's been going on the past few days."

"You mean with Malfoy and his eyes?" Alexis clarified.

"Yeah that stuff," Destiny muttered. "But why did it turn into him?"

Alexis thought for another moment before a sly grin crept onto her face.

"What?" Destiny asked apprehensively. "Alexis, it's never good when you look at me like that."

"I know why your boggart is Draco Malfoy," she said with a snicker. "You're not afraid of him; you're afraid of the way you feel about him."

Destiny gaped at her friend for a moment. "I was right: it's never good when you look at me like that. I'm out!" She tried to stand up but Alexis seized her arm and pulled her back down.

"You are though! Think about it: everything you said scared you involved him, but you're not afraid of him as a person. What scares you is the fact that you care about him, and he's the Slytherin Prince. You're afraid of what could happen because of house prejudice. AWWWWW that's so cute!" Alexis squealed.

Destiny smacked her friend's arm. "First off, it is not 'cute'. Second, I do not have feelings for Draco, and if I did, I would certainly not be afraid of what other people would say. You know full well I'm a salmon swimming upstream."

"Deny it all you want, girl, but you've got it bad for him," Alexis repeated. "Not that I blame you: he's hot!"

Destiny snorted and shook her head. "Of course you would notice that. If you think he's that hot, why don't you go for him?"

It was now Alexis's turn to blush. "Because I like someone else," she said.

"Oh do you now?" Destiny teased. "Who is it?"

"I don't really know," Alexis admitted. "He just came over and started talking to me in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Wait…was it the boy that helped me with Draco?" Destiny asked hesitantly.

"Yes I think it was now I think about it," Alexis said slowly. "Why, do you know him?"

"Yeah that's Blaise Zabini," Destiny nodded.

"Oh my Merlin it is not!" Alexis cried in disgust.

"Yeah it is," Destiny sighed. "Sorry, Lexi, but you are gonna want to stay a very long way away from that one!"

Alexis sighed. "Bloody brilliant," she grumbled.

"Forget about it," Destiny sighed flinging an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Let's head to dinner shall we?"

"I suppose," Alexis grumbled. "Why do we always get the bad luck with men?"

Destiny laughed. "What do you mean 'always'? This is the first crush we've had in this place!"

In response, Alexis stuck out her tongue and stood. "Let's just go!"

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, Destiny noticed the noise level drop, and she suddenly felt as though everyone was watching her. "Er…why is everyone staring at me?" she whispered to Alexis.

"I have no idea," Alexis replied out of the corner of her mouth. "Let's just ignore it and go sit down."

Destiny nodded and followed her friend to the Gryffindor table. However, ignoring the sudden stares and whispers was proving to be easier said than done. All four tables seemed to be pointing and talking behind their hands as she passed. Although gossip had never bothered her before, something about this situation was making her feel very self-conscious.

Pretending to not notice the stares of her fellow housemates, Destiny sat down between Alexis and Harry. "Hey guys," she smiled at the nearby crew of Ginny, Fred, George, Lee, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

There was a general murmur in response except for Fred and George who responded with their usual buoyant, "Hey Des!"

While the normal dinner conversation usually revolved around the day's classes, homework levels, and general comments on the day, but today…no one said a word, and the silence was most tense and uncomfortable. Finally, Destiny couldn't take it anymore and slammed her fork down on the table.

"Ok that's it!" she said firmly. "I'm not an idiot; I noticed that everyone started whispering when I came in tonight, and I know you're all avoiding talking to me right now, so will somebody please tell me what's going on?!"

Everyone shifted awkwardly under Destiny's penetrating stare until Harry finally sighed. "Look, Des, you know how this place is with rumors, right?"

"Sure I do," Destiny replied with a shrug. "I help the mill loads of times, why?"

"Well…after class today, people started to talk," Harry admitted.

"I'm gonna need a bit more specificity, Harry," Destiny sighed. "We had a lot of classes."

"Oh don't be so stupid!" Hermione snapped. "We're talking about what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts today and, to be completely honest, Care of Magical Creatures."

"Ok I know your mind is 'special' Granger," Destiny did mid-air quotes, "but how do you link those two classes together?"

"Well, we couldn't help but notice the abundance of Malfoy could we?" Ron shrugged.

"Oh…" Destiny breathed. "That's what you meant. So this whole thing is because of my boggart?"

"Well…yeah," Ron admitted. "It's kind of strange, don't you think?"

"Everyone else's boggart was a creature of some kind," Dean added.

"Well, except for Neville's anyway," Seamus teased.

"Yeah, but Snape acts more like a bat than a human, so technically he counts too," George commented.

"So the whole school is talking about the fact that my boggart was Draco Malfoy," Destiny nodded. "Fan-freaking-tastic."

"How did it get out that fast?" Alexis marveled. "I've never seen a story get around like this!"

"Well…we do have some of the more gossipy girls of Hogwarts," Lee pointed out.

"Fair point," Alexis conceded. "I'm sorry, Des."

Destiny scoffed and waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me."

"Well maybe if you were a proper Gryffindor it would," Hermione snapped again.

"Come again?" Destiny asked.

"Everyone's been talking about your 'friendship' with Malfoy," Hermione sneered. "I mean, you did get rather upset when he got hurt in class that day."

Destiny gaped at her. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"And now," Ron added cryptically, "everyone's trying to put that fact together with your boggart. Why should you be afraid of him if you helped him after he saved you?"

"It's gossip gold, Des," Fred said. "Everyone loves a good mystery, and you've just given Hogwarts a huge one to solve."

Destiny stared open mouthed at the group. "This is insane!" she said.

Neville nodded. "I know it is. They're all talking about mine too. Snape's going to be even worse next lesson."

Destiny shook her head and stared at her plate. The shape of her boggart was no one else's business, but now the whole school was taking it upon itself to decipher her! How dare they?!

After a few more minutes of silence, Destiny couldn't take it anymore and picked up her bag. "I'll see you all later; I can't stand this!"

"Des, don't leave!" Harry tried, but she had already left her seat and was halfway out the hall.

As she reached the doors, who happened to be walking in but Draco Malfoy himself. Destiny froze in panic; had he heard the rumors yet? What would he think of her? How would he treat her?

"McLaren," he smirked, but his smirk had much kinder eyes now.

Destiny flushed scarlet and darted out of the hall without a word.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Oh didn't you hear?" Pansy whispered as she hurried to catch up with them.

"Hear what?" Draco and Blaise asked together.

"The Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts today, and they were dealing with a boggart."

"So?" Blaise asked, already getting bored.

"Well, according to the rumors, hers turned into you, Draco," Pansy finished dramatically.

"And now everyone's talking about her, right?" Blaise added in the same bored tone.

"Well of course they are!" Pansy said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's supposed to be really tough and secluded, but now she's afraid of something, and that something is Draco!"

Draco's head had whipped around to stare after Destiny once Pansy had explained the story, and he had not yet looked away. She had run outside, presumably to the lake to be away from everyone. He debated going outside to check on her but wondered if that would only cause her more grief.

"Draco…are you alright?" Pansy asked.

"Should I go talk to her?" Draco blurted out.

"Where did she go?" Pansy asked glancing around the Entrance Hall.

"More importantly, is she alone?" Blaise asked. "It'll make it worse if people see you with her."

"I think she went out to the lake," Draco said, and the three of them glanced out the double doors.

"There she is!" Pansy cried pointing down to the path.

"She is going to the lake!" Draco cried in triumph.

"And she is alone," Blaise added.

"I'm going," Draco said firmly and headed outside.

Blaise and Pansy glanced at each other before nodding and following him.

"What are you two doing?" Draco asked as they fell into step beside him.

"We want you to be happy," Pansy said honestly.

"And if that means you want to be friends, or more, with this girl, then we figure we should at least give her a chance," Blaise added.

"Thanks guys," Draco said gratefully. "I have a feeling she's going to need people on her side for a few weeks."

"We'll be there," Pansy assured him.

"Yeah, no one will mess with her when we're around," Blaise agreed.

With that, the three Slytherins made their way down the hill towards the lonely Gryffindor.

"_Did you have any idea this was happening?" Kingsly asked._

"_None whatsoever," Destiny admitted. "I never would've thought Draco cared enough let alone the other two." She laughed a little to herself. "Of course…I never imagined that rumor would be the start of everything else. Who would've pinned so much importance on a stupid boggart?"_

"_What happened when they started talking to you?" a committee member asked eagerly._

"_Well…I was definitely surprised to see them, but I guess what happened was they gave me what I really needed at that moment…they were nice to me."_

_**Sorry that took so long everyone! I really appreciate all the favorites/follows this story has; thank you! I would still really like to hear from you whether it's in a review or a PM because feedback is really important to me. Thanks for staying with me, and I hope to have the next chapter out in a reasonable amount of time.**_


End file.
